


The Other Side

by LuciaWilt



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Dark Luke, Embarrassment, Everyone is going fucking crazy, Everyone is going insane, Extremely Possessive Behavior, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, Fear, Graphic Description, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Insanity, Kinky, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Violence, Wedge Antilles is in love with Luke, fucking in blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:03:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5961727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciaWilt/pseuds/LuciaWilt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The power of fear can change people forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It could not be possible. There was just no way that it could be possible. He was not even a full Jedi yet. Here he was though, having these vivid visions. He could feel him, see him being tortured. Han was in trouble. Han was being hurt. For what? Could it possibly be because of him? 

“I have to go.” He said to Yoda and Obi-Wan as he quickly threw his things into the X-wing. R2 was already plugged in. He just had some provisions that he was packing up. 

“You cannot leave in the middle of your training. You will destroy everything that everyone has fought for if you do!” Luke heard Obi-Wan shout. The old man was a wise one. He and Yoda both were. But that did not mean that Luke would not follow his heart. It was what he did. Luke was driven by the ways of the heart, not the mind. “You are at your weakest when you do not think things through fully Luke.”

“Han is getting hurt because of me.” Luke replied with a shout. Neither of his masters looked perturbed at all that he spoke out in such a manner. Perhaps they did understand his need, his urgency. Perhaps they could feel the connection between the smuggler and the farm boy turned Jedi. “I am going. I will come back and finish my training,” Luke said as he climbed up the ladder and hopped into the cockpit. He started to buckle himself in for the long journey to Bespin. “I promise.” He finished. His eyes trained onto his two masters. They stood in solemn though away from the X-wing.

Yoda spoke up for the first time in their little conversation. “Cautious you must be.” The little green man started. “Weak you are, the dark side, far stronger. The power can sway you it can.” It was an ominous warning from his most recent master. He really had no idea how to take it other than Yoda wishing him luck. Or at least, that was what he hopped it was. Luke sure wished himself luck.

~’~

Bespin was not too far from Dagobah. It gave him enough time in his X-wing to chatter nervously to R2. The little mech-droid answered back with enthusiasm as though he sensed his master’s jitters. 

It made Luke mad. He thought that he had gotten over such childish feelings. Luke thought he was stronger and able to take care of himself. Yet he was terrified. He learnt about Vader while traveling around with the Rebels. The intimidating figure that led the Empire. He was the front man for the Emperor. Even though the old ruler held the power over the galaxy, Luke was not as afraid of him as he was of Vader. It had to be subconscious. 

After a couple of hours, entered the sector that Bespin resided in. The planet popped up on his radar as a small blue dot, indicating it was a gas giant. For the most part, he tried to stay away from gas giants. A year ago, before the rebels decided to head to Hoth, he had an unfortunate incident with a gas giant in a system called the Milky Way. He still had dreams about that furiously raging storm. Luke had almost died if Han had not saved him.

The first thing Luke noticed when he was coming in on Cloud City was that no one was contacting his X-wing. It was silent as he glided into the air space of Cloud City. 

“That’s bizarre.” He muttered to himself. R2 bleeped at him in response. “I know. I really do have to be careful.” The sensation of his lightsaber against his thigh burned in anticipation. He hoped he would be lucky enough that no fighting would occur. Luke just wanted to get in, save Han and Leia, and get out. “Wait.” An image of a familiar space craft came into view as he flew around a particularly high building. The circular shape could only mean one person. “They are here.” Luke decided to land next to the unmoving Millennium Falcon. He quickly slipped out of his flight suit and jumped from the X-wing. “You stay here R2. It will be safer.” His words bounced off the quiet walkway. No one, not a single soul was out and about. Red flags were flying up like crazy for him as he walked past the quiet Falcon. Something was wrong. Where were all the people? Luke knew that Cloud City was heavily populated. Someone would have contacted him on his flight in. Someone would have come out to meet him. They were a mining colony that operated on not so legal terms under the Empire. They would have had to have been nervous that some craft was flying into their territory. A small part of Luke thought about turning around and heading back, running away from everything. Perhaps he was just imagining all of it.

But he knew that was untrue. There was no way he could imagine something as vivid and real as that. Han was in trouble. Luke had felt his pain, heard his screaming. To leave Han to die was to kill off a piece of himself. Han had saved him from a life of normalcy and sadness. He saved him from an abusive uncle and a silent aunt. How could he have lived the rest of his life on Tatooine knowing there was an entire galaxy out there? 

So he decided as he walked into the stark building that he could not give up. He had to save Han and Leia.

~’~

The battle had been hard and bloody. Luke had fought as hard as he could, pulling everything he learned from Yoda out of his arsenal. But it had not been enough. Obi-Wan had been right in his warning. Yoda had been right in his warning.

He was unarmed. There was nothing left for him to do but shake. The shaking grew with each step the black figure took towards him. One, two, three; Luke was thankful for a moment that his back hit the wall because he would have shaken out of his boots if he didn’t. But now he was trapped between the metal wall and the dark man. Could he call him a man? The mechanical sound coming from the others chest was hardly human. It sounded like some sort of respirator. Since Luke was quite a bit shorter that Vader, his face was level with the middle of his chest. The raspy breathing was amplified ten-fold, tears started from Luke’s eyes. He was going to die. The man was finally going to kill him. He cried out when Darth Vader moved his body closer, close enough so the only thing Luke could see through his wet eye lashes was the power panel on the black chest.

“Please.” Luke begged as he shook. His body was wearing out from the fighting and the fear. His sobbing was loud, loud enough to block out the sound of Vader’s labored breathing. He knew Han would laugh at him and make fun of him if he saw him then; what with his knees knocking together and a mixture of tears and snot running down his face. But Luke could not help it. The fear was all encompassing. It was absolute terror. Nothing in his young life had ever been so taxing on his mind and body. “Someone please help…” It was nothing more than a whimper. Vader’s dark body hovered over him. When the taller being leant his head down, Luke screamed and covered his face with is hands. He felt the tears that he bawled seeping into his already sweaty palms. There was nothing more in the galaxy that he wanted than to be gone. Yet, he knew that he could not leave. He had a mission, a goal. He had seen those images of Han being tortured. The connection that he had with the intergalactic smuggler was too strong for him to ignore it. If not anything else, than he would continue fighting for Han. “I have to. I have to fight. I have to fight. I have to fight.” Luke started to chant in hopes it would somehow give him the confidence to stay strong, to not give up. 

It almost all came crashing down when Luke saw Vader’s arm twitch. He brought his large black hand up and hovered it right in front of Luke’s face, staying silent the entire time. Well, silent in words, not breathing. 

The action of Vader raising his hand was too much for Luke. He screamed and slammed his eyes shut. Yet the worst part of the entire situation was when he felt a warm liquid seep from his privates. It ran down his inner leg and pooled in the worn boots he donned. 

“I-I..I…” Luke wailed. The only time he had been that embarrassed before was when Uncle Owen punished him for breaking his curfew. He remembered it clear as day, as though he was 15 once again. The older male hit him, slapped him in front of all his friends. Biggs was furious and almost started a fight with his uncle. Only Luke’s intervention stopped the fight that surely would have occurred.

The entire time that Luke had been sobbing, Darth Vader was quiet. He had not spoken a word. Once disarming the boy, he was going to get into his mind. He needed to speak to the young boy. He needed to see what had been going on the past 17 years when he had been absent from his life. A part of Vader hated the fact he caused the boy so much terror and pain. But it was all part of the plan. He would use the fear he instilled in the boys heart to his advantage.

“Luke.” He said, voice flat. The boy flinched back and squeezed his leaking eyes tight. The sight of him pulled on something inside of Vader. It looked as though Luke thought if he squeezed hard enough, the world around him would disappear. “Luke open your eyes my son.” That got his attention. The blood shot blue eyes flew open. Luke stared up at him, his thick blond eyelashes coated in tears. “There he is.” 

Luke’s throat scratched from the severe crying. Still as he spoke, water poured freely down his soft cheeks. “What did you just say?” It came out barely higher than a whisper. Vader looked like nothing more than a black blob from where he stood. 

Luke was beyond exhausted, but he knew that he still had to get away. He had to go and save Han, save Leia. There was no way that something Vader told him would sway him. Yet, he felt something. It was a tiny blip on his radar; but still noticeable none the less.

“You heard me. Search your heart my child for you know it to be true.” Vader watched his son through is mask. The blond hair swished back and forth as he shook his head. Of course his son would not believe him. For his entire life, he had been force fed the lie that his father had been killed; that his father was dead. For him to be standing there, it had to have come as quite a shock. It was time for him to learn the truth. “Luke, I am your father.” The blond boy’s eyes were shockingly blue and full of horror. In that moment, Vader knew he had him. He knew that Luke believed it himself. As much as he wished for it to be a lie, he believed it. 

“No….No…It can’t be! You are lying!” He screamed. Luke’s hand was only able to get into striking distance before Vader reached up with his own. He pulsated a blanking force energy into Luke’s mind, causing the boy to go lax. Vader quickly pick the boy up with an arm under his knees and shoulder. It surprised him that his son weighed so little. He was small, sure. But he did not think he would be that skinny either. That would change. He would become royalty, a ruler of systems. Luke would never be without food. He would never be without happiness or power. One day, the two of them would rule the galaxy together as father and son. 

He turned and walked away from the central power chute of Cloud City. Vader got what he wanted. It was time to head back to the Death Star. 


	2. Chapter 2

His son. His beautiful beloved son. Blond, just like he was. Blue eyes, just like his. It was as though he was looking at a replica of himself. Well, aside from the boy’s height that is. But Vader already loved him. He loved him more than anything in the entire galaxy. This was son, his only remaining family member. It suddenly became clear that he would protect this boy. Vader would fight to his very last breath to keep his son safe and alive. No one would touch him. No one would hurt him. Luke would live a lie of luxury and exuberance. The Sith would allow such a thing for the Dark side thrived on emotion. Luke was a passionate young man, he would soon become immensely powerful in many ways. 

Obi-Wan had never told him that he had a child. That old bat went into hiding when he thought he had finished him off. What made Vader furious was the fact he took his only child with him. He took Luke away from his father and away to that damn pit of a planet. What had his precious son experience there? Had he been beat like Vader was when he was young? Had he been broken and shattered? What if he had been…. No. Vader did not want to think of anyone defiling his darling child. If it was true, he would rip the galaxy apart, star by star, until he destroyed the being that did that. He had to calm himself down and take deep breaths so he did not wake his son lying before him.

The poor thing. He was so fragile and young. When Vader had confronted him in Cloud City, he did not expect to see a young boy in front of him. He did not expect to see terror and fear in their purest forms floating around in Luke’s eyes. For as long as he could remember, Obi-Wan had been a very talented teacher. The older man was precise and thorough in everything he did. Growing up with him was the hardest thing Vader had to go through. But it gave him great building blocks and a sturdy foundation to become the master of the galaxy. That was not what he saw when his son faced him. No, it was clumsiness, a haphazard form of waving an ancient lightsaber around. If Obi-Wan had taken his son away from him, it had to have meant he was planning on training him in the ways of the light. But how was he doing it? With his damn eyes closed? Vader cursed his old master as he watched his son’s chest rise up. As soon as he got onto the ship headed towards the Death Star, he went straight to the medical bay. Surprisingly enough, half of the workers within the bay were organic organisms. Most medical units would have been composed of mostly robots. When Vader said he wanted organic organisms working in his private medical bay, no one questioned him. All of the units just moved to his order; as though he were a grand conductor in front of the galaxies greatest orchestra. To be quickly said, he was glad that it was that way. His towering form demanded respect.

“Master Vader.” He heard Agatno, a Togrutan female address him from the doorway. Vader never liked looking at her. Agatno was strikingly familiar to a ghost in his past. There were somethings he liked to remember, like his wife and now his child; but never her. No, he wished he could erase that single woman from his memories. 

This Togrutan was one of the only beings in the entire galaxy that knew of his… “softer” side. It was a strange thing to display such delicate emotions. But if he held them in any longer than he had, he would have imploded in on himself. “Yes Agatno?” He asked. Not only was she one of the beings in the galaxy that knew the true him, she was his personal care taker. She worked directly with him when it came to his health. Of course he had the computers and the droids to assist him in large things; but she was always there for him. She did not malfunction or stop working. To Vader, it seemed as though she enjoyed waiting on the Sith lord. 

“I am here to treat your son my lord.” She knelt beside his chair, her long horns falling in front of her face. It was hard for him. As much as he enjoyed her company and the time she spent treating him, the similarities were too great. She was too much like Ahsoka; too caring, too kind. So he stood from the chair, planning on leaving her to her work. But a cough from her stopped him. Behind the mask, his glassy eyes looked up and saw her motioning towards him. She obviously did not want to make too much noise so she would not wake his son up. Once he got to the bed across from her, she gently pulled the white sheets down his body. 

Vader counted himself lucky that he made no noise. Just the sight of his son filled him with so much emotion. For close to 18 years, he thought he was alone in this galaxy. He thought that there would be no one for him the rest of his life. But now, now that evil Obi-Wan was gone, he had someone. Luke was the miracle that he never expected to get.

“My lord. While I was expecting him when you first brought your son in, I noticed some anomalies that could be a cause for concern.” The room went deathly quiet. All that could be heard was Luke’s gentle breathing. Vader’s clear eyes glanced down to his son’s face. He was so relaxed, not like he had been earlier in Cloud City. Vader could still see the pure fear and shock written all over Luke’s face. When Agatno lifted Luke’s limp hand, her own spotted skin contrasting greatly against Luke’s tan wrist, his eyes zeroed back in. He watched her gentle finger tips trail down from his palm to the skin on his forearm. That was when Vader’s blood ran ice cold.

It was faint, almost imperceptible. With his mask, however, it was clear as day. 

Jagged, white puffy lines ran criss-cross all along the tanned skin. Some were faint white while others were a faint pink. Scars, damn scars. The way they were aligned on Luke’s wrist, he had done them to himself. 

Why?

Why?

WHY?!

Why would he do such a thing? Had his life really been that bad? Did someone force him into it? Perhaps it was someone on that disgusting rock they call a planet. The crime, the infestation of villainy and scum. Vader was going to destroy that planet if that was the last thing he did. His blood started to boil in thought of killing anyone that had ever harmed his child. But he knew that he would have to stay calm until he was away from these two. Once he was in the room with his master, then he could let his hate flow freely.

“That is not all.” This time, her eyes met where his would be. She was strong, such a damn strong woman. Sometimes, Vader thought her strength was actually hardheadedness in disguise. Especially when her hands touched the medical grad white shirt they had dressed Luke in once he arrived. It would not do for him to be sleeping in his own filth. When her hand started to pull his shirt up, Vader made a low growling noise. But she simply continued, disregarding his anger. Once the shirt was completely gone from Luke’s chest, she started pointing out more scars. These were not self-inflicted like the ones on his wrist had been. Agatno explained, in the calmest tone that she could muster, Luke had been abused when he was a child. These marks that trailed all over his body were typical for abuse victims. 

Once again, he observed that strong heart. Even though she could sense the anger that was bubbling up within him, the imminent outburst that was going to occur; she knelt beside Luke’s bed. His eyes burned onto her as she dropped her head forwards and placed both of her hands upon the mattress. Quiet words floated through the room and wrapped themselves around all the occupants. That was when Vader realized that she was not saying just any words. Agatno was praying. She was praying to the powers of her people for his son. It clenched the shattered heart in his chest; for someone to give such devotion to a boy they had not even personally met yet.

He hated to admit it, but he saw those similarities once again. He felt the energy of Ahsoka flow throughout Agatno. 

Vader would have to assign her as both his and Luke’s personal doctor once the boy woke from his sleep.

~’~

“What do you mean we have to go back for Luke?! There is just no way. If I put you into any sort of danger, Han will kill me!” Lando yelled as he piloted the Falcon away from his beloved city. The red clouds flew by as he, Chewie, Leia, and the two droids made their hasty escape.

It had been an unfortunate turn of events for the Empire to show up right before Han and Leia had. He looked out for himself first and foremost though. Lando was a money man and the Empire offering him that big of a sum for Han was too great to pass up. It was just a bummer that he had to betray his friend in such a manner. 

“Do you know what Han will do to me if I tell him what happened to Luke!? We have to go back!” Leia’s loud response came from beside him. She was tempted to start slamming buttons on the Falcon’s control panel before Chewie got back from manning the turrets; but knew that would get her nowhere.

The frustrated sigh from Lando came first. “How would you even know if he was in trouble? Sure we saw his X-wing. That was it though.”

“I just know!” She was furious. For quite some time, probably since they escaped from Hoth, she had been getting these feelings in the pit of her stomach. It always was followed by a tingle in her fingers and toes. Whenever she was thinking about or near the blond farm boy, this would occur. Perhaps it was a deeper connection that she could not explain. She just knew that it happened. And Leia knew that Luke was in trouble back in Cloud City. “We have to Lando.” Leia pleaded right as Chewie came into the cockpit. To move out of the way, she jumped into the seat behind Lando. Yet the man did not respond. He simply glanced at the Wookie and fiddled with the controls on the panel. “Fine!” Leia yelled while storming out of the room. “When we find Han, I am going to tell him Luke’s disappearance was your fault as well!” 

Leia wanted to cry and scream as she stormed down the hallways of the Falcon. C3PO attempted to get her attention, but she just brushed him off. When she made it to the galley, Leia fell onto the couch. Her eyes slid shut and a groan ripped itself from her lean throat. Everything was going to shit. All this she had worked for and suffered for. Her home planet was gone, the Hoth base was gone, Han was gone, and now Luke was gone. She could just feel it in her bones. It was as though her matter and Luke’s were interconnected, entwined in fate and meaning. It was nothing like she felt for Han. That was romantic, sexually charge and annoyingly frustrating at every second. He was such a scoundrel. No, her relationship she shared with Luke was deeper. It was far deeper than what she shared with Han. Luke, he felt like family. Perhaps that was why she did not want to lose him. She had no family left, Luke was all she had. To lose him… It would be like losing a part of herself. She could not let that happen. So in the galley on the Falcon, fleeing for her life to safety, she swore to herself. Leia swore to herself that she would fight. The Empire would weaken sooner or later and she would be their fighting until the end. First, she would have to save Han from the cryo-freeze. 

Then she would save Luke. 

~’~

Blank. So blank. Everything was white. Everything was white but a light at the end of the long tunnel of blank walls. Han felt himself getting pulled towards that warmth. What was it? It felt familiar. It was so warm. Then he realized, it was a form. A human form. Male, that much he knew. It was a male who was pulling him towards the end.

Blue eyes. Gods they were striking. So crystal clear and blue, he thought he was staring into the waters of some tropical beach planet. 

So warm. 

Blond hair. It was sandy. But the feeling was like silk. The highest priced silk that slid through his fingers. He had seen this somewhere before. Where? Where had he seen this boy? Blond hair, blue eyes? Who was it?

“Han.” It was a whisper, barely perceptible. “Han.” The voice said again. He had heard that voice before many times. 

“Who is there?” He needed to hear the person again. To truly know who it was.

“Someone who loves you.”

“Leia.” The older Corellian wanted to cry. Leia was here. She had saved him from the cryo-freeze. How long had it been since he had last been awake? He hurriedly pressed his mouth to hers, relishing the soft pillow like quality of her lips. But a nagging sensation bit at the back of his mind. 

Blond.

Blue.

“We have to get out of here. Lando has the ship right out of the palace ready to go.” She explained while helping him stand. He found that it was rather hard to move right out of cryo-freeze. His limbs felt like soft noodles as she guided him through the darkness.

It was incredibly dark. “How are you walking? I can’t see a damn thing.” Han whispered.

“It will wear off. You are experiencing hibernation sickness.” 

All he could mutter in response was a curse.

The escape off of whatever planet he had been kept on was uneventful. He and Leia made it to the Falcon where Lando and Chewie had in fact been waiting. Once on, Leia tended to him, giving him food and water that he so desperately need. Between bites, she filled him in on what had been happening while he was frozen.

“Six months? I have been out for six months?” An entire chunk of his life had been taking from him. It was a devastating blow to receive right after he had been woken from his sleep. Almost an entire year was gone. And for what? Luke…. “Luke! Where is he? Last I heard he was on his way to Cloud City. Is he waiting at the base?” Han asked into the darkness. Silence was his only response for quite some time. For a moment, he thought Leia had left him in the galley without any warning. All he wanted to know was what happened to Luke. He missed him. He wanted to be near the farm boy. Luke was all he thought about when in cry-freeze. The kid took him on this crazy adventure. He was the one that made Han realize his true worth, his true calling. The kid meant the world to him.

“Han….Something happened while you were out.” Leia tone made Han’s stomach drop. His blood ran cold at the implication in her voice. 

Oh gods. Han thought to himself. “Leia.” It was a warning. She needed to say what she needed to say.

“Han, the empire got him. Luke was turned to the dark side.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the story goes on. Obsessive and humanized Darth Vader is very obsessive. In this fic, I am going to kind of switch everyone around. Darth Vader becomes far more human then he was. This is mainly because he gets Luke. And at this point, he thinks Luke is his only living relative. That is why he goes into possessive obsessive mode.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who has been writing like crazy because they have so much damn free time. You may or may not like me after this chapter. And to be honest, I usually write a lot when I am not feeling well because it helps with my anxiety/anger/depression, so yeah! Feeling slightly better after this chapter. The chapter songs are Gasoline by Halsey and What a Wonderful World by Joseph William Morgan

Six damn months. Han could not believe it. Six months of them doing what? Sending diplomatic envoys to the empire? They were trying to find Luke and every single time they tried, the people would be sent back either dead or empty handed. It was all just a fool’s errand that would get them nowhere fast. His friend….No…Luke was more. Luke was so much more than just his friend. Whatever he was, he was out there by himself. Luke was out there all alone and probably terrified of everything he came across. 

“This is pointless your highness. That is what I think!” Leia and three other diplomats were sitting around a meeting table. She had called him in to ask him a couple of questions that just got him further pissed off. All of them thought a diplomatic route would result in them finding Luke. They thought that the empire would just hand him over. 

Ha!

As if.

It was growing worse and worse by the day. If the empire had Luke, they were being incredibly mum about it. Probably justifiably so. Luke, trained in the right way, could be their most powerful weapon in the galaxy. It just added another thing for Han to worry about.

“General Organa!” A shout form the door way caused the five of them to turn. It was a little human kid that was brought into the alliance by his parents. He kind of reminded Han of Luke as he ran over to Leia, face red and palms sweating. Off he handed a paper before turning and bolting out the door once again. 

“What was that?” Han asked, exasperated. Everything was pissing him off. He did not need another problem cropping up from some little brat. When he turned back to look at Leia, he knew that he had spoken to soon; or maybe wished to hard. Her usually tan face had run white. Her brown eyes were set in determination. “What does it say? What is happening?” Everyone around the table was anxious to know why Leia looked the way she did.

“Han.” She turned, glancing up at the corellian. “You have been summoned by…” Her words trailed off. Instead of waiting for her to finish, Han ripped the paper from her hands and quickly scanned it. He could not believe his own eyes. 

“Han Solo has been summoned by Lord Darth Vader’s son…Luke Skywalker.”

They had found him! They had finally found him. But at what cost? To find out Luke was the son of the most villainous man in the entire galaxy? Vader was the picture of evil? It only made him wonder what Luke had been feeling for six months. What had he gone through?

~’~

Blood. Blood everywhere. Han had never seen so much in his life. He wished he had gone the rest of his life without it. 

The two guards shoved him forwards into the foul meeting room before stepping back into the elevator they had come out of. It was the first time he wanted those damn imperial guards to actually be with him for he was at a loss for words. The person in front of him was not Luke. It could not be the little farm boy he picked up on Tatooine. Where was his sweet Luke that just turned 18, that was whining about the cold on Hoth and following him around like a lost puppy? Who was this in front of him? 

Soaked in blood like the most brutal of species, Luke stood over a decapitated body. It could only be his farm boy because of those big eyes. Even though he was covered in the red substance, he could still see those crystal clear eyes looking around wildly. His pupils were blown wide in an emotion Han did not want to specify. 

“Luke?” He kept his voice even. Han checked that off as a miracle. And the blond did not keep his attention on the poor soul beneath him for long. His eyes shot up and caught sight of Han standing by the door, wound and ready to flea at any moment. It was like a cat and a mouse; but this time Luke was the cat.

A smile that was somehow not Luke, but all Luke at the same time broke out over his face. He kicked the limp body away from the pool of blood on the floor. “Han Solo! What a pleasant surprise!” He squealed in delight. 

Doubtful since you were the one that invited me. Han thought coldly taking in Luke’s altered appearance. Those high-heeled boots that ran up Luke’s lean legs. The buckles clipped up the outside so any passerby could grab onto Luke’s legs. It was all black, all of his articles of clothing. And everything was tight, the complete opposite of what his Luke would wear. No, this was a different person parading around in Luke’s body. 

“What’s wrong? Han?” Luke tipped his blood smeared face to the side in innocent confusion. It was a haunting image. Han wanted to run. He wanted to run because somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew Luke was the one that did that to the dead man. His brown eyes spotted the head over in the corner. He was an officer judging by the man’s uniform. What had he done to Luke? What did he do to make the kid explode like that? “Oh…him…” Luke was suddenly right in front of him. His blood drenched hands motioned towards the body before placing themselves onto Han’s chest. Everything tightened which caused Luke’s smile to turn into a seductive smirk. Han always had a weakness for the kid’s mouth. Those lips looked so damn soft. There had to be something wrong with him because even with Luke covered in blood from head to toe, he still wanted to ravish him senseless. The kid looked inhuman. “I was getting bored.” Luke stepped closer so his body nestled right into Han’s. His red fingertips walked themselves up Han’s chest. One little bit by one little bit. “I saw that officer on the way to this room.” He hummed, walking his other hand up Han’s white shirt. Once both of his hands found their way around Han’s neck, he hung against the older man; staring up at angrily confused eyes. “I was feeling rather…how should I put it? Needy? So I invited him for a private appointment with Darth Vader’s son.

“Of course you could guess how excited he got.” Luke laughed, punctuating his point by slowly starting to grind his own hard cock against Han’s thigh. The brunette groaned. The kid was going to kill him. On instinct, he wrapped his hands around Luke’s hips and the young man knew he won. The two stayed like that for a few quiet moments. All that could be heard was Han’s gruff moans and Luke’s needy whines. Finally, when Luke felt like the two had enough, he stopped moving. It ripped a loud sigh from Han’s lips. The man had no idea what he was doing with Luke. He just let himself get moved about like some demented doll. So his hands held on tighter when Luke raised up on his tip toes, the heels already giving him a much needed boost. Han shivered when he felt blood covered lips brush against his ear. “So I left him have his way with me. He fucked me like the little boy that I am. I loved every second of it.”

Han shot away like he had been shocked by lightening, leaving Luke to live so innocently confused standing in a pool of the man’s blood. Once again, Han watched Luke’s blood streaked hair fall over his face.

“What? His head wasn’t the only thing that got off. I am a generous lover if I do say so myself.” Han felt like he was in a nightmare. It had to be that. A nightmare was the only way to explain the…the… thing that was standing in front of him. No way would Luke; his good, kind, Luke do such a thing. “Anyways, it wasn’t like I cut his head off during! Why would I do that? I had to get off as well.” He giggled and practically pranced back over to the body. Han watched, slack jawed, as Luke crouched down by the body. His small hands grabbed the dead man’s wrist and pulled so he was standing once again. But this time, he had a grotesque dancing partner. To some invisible, unheard tune, Luke started to spin around in the blood. Red droplets flew up and splattered more of the already devastatingly painted room. 

It continued on long enough for Han to realize something horrifying about himself. Instead of seeing his friend, his friend that truly meant more to him than that, dancing around the room with a decapitated body and painted in the blood of that man and being disgusted; he was aroused. He found the image before him more erotic than anything he had ever seen. It was greater than in pleasure house or any one night stand on the Falcon he had ever had. He wanted to fuck Luke until the boy could not walk. He wanted to throw him down in the flooding blood and become primitive with the blond.

Once the dance stopped, Luke threw the body back down and wiped his hand through the multiple pools of blood running around the room. Han watched Luke run it from his chin to up beyond his forehead. A large red smudge appeared through the middle of Luke’s face like war paint.

“Han.” Those damn eyes. They were physically pulling him in. Under a trance, his feet moved forwards, one by one. Before he could do anything about it, he had his hands on Luke’s waist and was throwing the smaller man to the ground. The slipped together into the blood. Luke was already drenched and from the rolling around, Han was going to get there very soon. Especially since Luke came out on top, his hips grinding into Han’s. The older man groaned when Luke rubbed his ass onto Han’s rock hard cock. “You feel it. Oh my, I do to Han. I want to be fucked so bad.” The words were tumbling past his blood stained lips while he rocked back and forth; Han’s cock rubbing against the cloth covered crevice of Luke’s ass. He reached up to grab Luke’s hips and take control of the situation, but they suddenly flew back. One of Luke’s hands had shot forwards.

“Are you using the force on me kid?” Han asked as though he was perturbed by it. But Luke knew. Oh yes Luke knew. The cock between his ass cheeks was hardening by the second as he slowly dipped his chest down to press against Han’s. Now he was entirely covered in blood, front and back.

“Yeah I am. Cause I am going to fuck myself on your thick cock.” The blood that pumped into Han’s lower region nearly caused his erection to rip out of his pants. Was this death? Did he die and somehow his deepest, darkest secrets came to life?

He did not know. He was just happy when he watched one of Luke’s hand reach around to his back side. It was obvious what he was doing when Han detected a flush grow on Luke’s face beneath the dried blood. The noises were rather obvious to. 

“I have thought about this for so long. I just wanted you to have me. I have wanted you to use me for so long. Fuck!” Luke whimpered while working himself open. That was the only bad thing. Han wanted to be doing it. He wanted to be touching Luke. He wanted to be the one to make Luke unravel. This was the next best thing he was going to get it seemed. Luke was panting by now, his hips stuttering. Finally, he smirked and quickly undid Han’s pants. The older man’s erection smacked against his stomach after finally being freed from its confines. All he could do was watch as Luke lifted his hips up with a hand wrapped around Han’s cock. With the speed of the damn temptress Luke was, he lowered himself back down onto Han’s waiting erection. When Luke slipped over his head, Han’s back arched off of the bloody floor. His fingers scrambled in the sticky liquid. Han wanted to reach up and grab Luke, but the kid had a good hold on them threw the Force.

“Oh!” Luke squirmed down. The further and further he went, the more the two of them started to pant. The noise was loud, almost booming in the quiet of the meeting room. Han glanced back up and saw that Luke’s blond head was thrown back, exposing a blood covered throat. He wanted to see those blue eyes. It would confirm if this was real. “Your cock is so big.” He heard Luke whisper. The need to flip their roles was killing him. Han wanted to just grab the young boy by the waist and fuck him into the floor.

“It feels so good.” The praise was not bad though. He continued to bask in the pleasure of Luke riding his dick. Up and down the blond went. 

Luke continued until he felt his climax approaching. It was right on the precipice for both of them when he suddenly stopped, head thrown back with a devilish smirk.

“Oopsies! I forgot how to ride a cock! I think you will have to finish up here Han.” 

Boy did he. Han threw all of his weight forwards to flip the two. Once Luke’s back hit the puddle of blood, Han ripped Luke’s pants off leaving him naked from the waist down. Whatever blood that was still wet on the ground immediately clung to Luke’s creamy smooth legs. Han did not care. Han could not care less. He grabbed underneath Luke’s knees and threw them over his shoulders. With a single thrust, he was back into Luke. It felt like a damn hot, velvety glove. It was like he was meant to be inside Luke for the rest of his life.

He grunted into Luke’s blood covered shoulder. The sweat from both of their bodies started to make the dried blood tacky. “You’re killing me kid.” Hand groaned grabbing Luke’s ankles. The blond giggled from underneath him. His hands were splayed up above him in another tacky pile of blood. Those elegant hands found purchase in the blood of his victim. 

“I would never.”

Luke's childish giggling in that moment is still stuck in his head to this day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, we will get to see how Luke became this way! I will not leave that out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They worship the ground one another walks on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter songs are the same as before,What a Wonderful World by Joseph William Morgan.

Han felt disgusting and smelt disgusting. The room reeked of death. His clothing was stuck to his body. Blood was caked everywhere to his skin. He could only imagine what Luke felt like. 

Luke. 

Where was he?

When the two of them had hit their climax, Han collapsed to the ground and pulled the blond to his chest. He just wanted to hold Luke close to him. The blond had been gone for so long that he just wanted to make sure that he was real. Not only that, he wanted to bathe in the glow of the after math. For so long he imagined doing that to Luke and wanted to share the experience with him.

Han knew that when he dozed off into unconsciousness, he had a half-naked, blood soaked Luke clinging to him as though he were his favorite toy. The boy had been rubbing his face into Han’s chest, humming some imaginary tune. 

“Your skin feel so good covered in blood Han.” He had heard Luke whisper. It was followed by a kiss to his collar bone. “You felt so good inside of me.”

But now, he was noticeably gone from Han’s side. So the older male pushed himself up and glanced around the room. That was when he spotted Luke on the opposite side. He was leaning up against the wall with his legs splayed out on either side of him. Gods, the kid was flexible. And his skin hadn’t lost any of the caked on blood.

His hand was wrapped tightly around his length, working it up and down. Luke’s blond head was thrown back in pure ecstasy. 

“Han. Han. Han.” He was chanting the brunette’s name like a damn prayer. It caused his own erection to harden almost to an unbearable point. He continued to watch the blood soaked youth pleasure himself in just the black tunic.

When he finished, Han was surprised what he saw. A single tear slid down the side of Luke’s face. It paved a clean trail through the dried blood. One streak of clean skin. How appropriate was it for Luke’s current state.

Han had to figure something out. Seeing Luke like that brought him back to reality. Sure it was nice having sex with Luke. Sure it was nice knowing where the kid was and that he was not dead or dying. He had a job to do. That was to bring Luke back. In the current state the kid was in, Han knew he needed help. He needed mental help and fast.

“Luke. Kid.” Those blue eyes flickered up and that tempting smile spread across his face. It was as though he had not just been masturbating in front of Han and a dead body.

“Han. You are awake.” It was a seductive whisper in the quiet room. Like a lean cat, Luke started towards the corellian on his hands and knees. Step by step, he got closer to Han. 

Han himself had to keep chanting in his head to not take Luke again. He needed help, that he should not take advantage of Luke’s mentally weakened state. Whatever they had been doing to Luke was severe enough to create an entirely different person.

Once the blond was stretched atop of him like a wild cat, Han quickly grabbed his tiny hips in an iron grasp. Those blue eyes startled open wider. “Han?”

“Kid. We have to go back to the base. You are coming with me.” The switch was barely perceptible in Luke’s expression.

“No.” Haughty. Overconfident.

“Kid. Do not argue on this with me. Leia needs to know you are ok-“

“I said no!” Through the power of the force, everything that was not bolted down to the floor flew to the walls. Chairs, tables, the body; everything hit the walls before clattering to the ground. Luke stood from Han’s lap and paced the room. Han watched, wanting to say something but nothing came from his mouth. That is, until Luke ran to his discarded shoes and grabbed his lightsaber.

Gods. Was he planning on killing him? Han jumped from his place on the floor and ran to the other wall. But Luke did not come towards him. No, his blue eyes trained on the headless body. He activated his lightsaber and simply started to swing wildly. Blood flew up like a fountain. It sprayed against the walls, the toppled chairs, and covered any bare skin Luke had left on his body.

“DAMN IT!” He screamed. Han just watched on in grotesque fascination. What had happened to the innocent farm boy? The Luke Han knew would never kill anyone, never the less mangle an already dead body. “FUCK FUCK FUCK!” He continued until the sound of several pairs of footsteps stormed into the room. Han turned and saw four storm troopers and the grand Sith lord himself. Giant and covered in black, just as daunting as before, he commanded all the attention in the room. That is, except Luke. He continued to wildly swing the green lightsaber. 

Slice.

Slice.

Slice. 

Vader watched his son exert the anger that he held in himself. Finally, it seemed as though he had enough of it.

“Child.” It stopped. Just like that, Luke dropped the saber and quickly jumped to his father. The two embraced tightly.

Han heard Luke whimper and mutter the word ‘daddy’ repeatedly into Vader’s breast plate. It was a strangely intimate moment.

“Envoy Solo. We have a room ready for you for as long as you are staying. I would advise that you go there with haste.” Vader’s gravely voice commanded him. It caused Han to frown. So much had just happened and he was unsure of what exactly to do at that moment. There was one thing, however, that he needed to get done.

“If you could, I would like a commlink. I have somethings I need to discuss with people.”

Leia deserved to know what was happening. Of course he would leave out the gory details. Han was not that heartless. 

~’~

_6 Months Prior_

Darkness. Gods it was so dark. Luke felt it seeping into his skin, peeling away at his insides. It was intrusive to his very being. 

“Child.” A voice. Raspy. It was raspy as it scratched at the inside of his ear. Luke hated it. At the same time, he yearned for it. It was familiar and warm, like a parents hold. “Child. Take in this darkness. It was meant for you. You were meant for it.” 

Luke reached out into the blackness, expecting for it to not nip at him. But there it went again. He let out a yelp when pulling his hand back. A frown formed on his face at the lying words of the voice. Its body, whatever it was, was absent. Luke wanted to hit it.

“You lied. It does not like me. I was born in the light. I have lived in the light my entire life.” The disembodied voice laughed. It screeched against Luke’s ears.

“You are so foolish child.” It sounded closer this time, causing Luke to whip his head about. There was nothing but blackness about him though. “You do not even know what you are. You were bathed in the blood of darkness before you even came from your mother’s womb. The darkness is where you belong. It is where you will grow and become powerful.”

“You are wrong!” Luke cried out. But his will was wavering. He hated the darkness. It was so scary. There were nights when he was younger where he would wake in a cold sweat even though the desert heat would still linger in his room. It would always feel like hands were crawling all over his young body. He would jump from the hard bed with a thin sheet and hide underneath it in a corner of his small room. It would not be until the light of dawn when he would finally move from his hiding spot. 

Once again, the crackling voice bellowed out a laugh at Luke’s halfhearted disagreement. “You think that the power of the light can help save your friends?” Flashes of Han flew through his mind. Han. He was in trouble. He would be hurt if Luke did not get to him. He had to get to him. “Only the power of the dark side can help you save your smuggler friend.” 

_Is the dark side stronger?_

_No!_

“But…”

“Child. You have been so afraid for so long. Lies have been fed to you about the dark.” Luke took a deep breath, trying to settle out his racing heart. “It will keep you safe. The dark will keep you whole. No one will be able to hurt you once you step into the darkness. Now come. Come.” 

This time when Luke reached out, there was no pain at his fingertips. His hand slipped into the blackness as though he were reaching into water. It moved around his skin, slithering and quivering. The darkness, that impenetrable blackness was alive. The sensation was soothing and healing as Luke moved further and further into it.

It loved Luke.

Blackness. Blackness. Seductive pressure around him. Passion and power. The light had never given him any such pleasure. The hands that pressed against his heated skin were welcoming. The memories of those nights sitting in terror of his own shadow blew away. He welcomed the darkness that swallowed him whole.

And Luke loved it.

~’~

Luke shot awake screaming. He knew exactly where he was. He knew exactly who was holding him. Everything came crashing back on top of him. 

All the lies, the secrets. His life had been falsified from the very beginning. Was his name even Luke Skywalker? Were those people that he lived with even his Aunt and Uncle? Obi-Wan had lied to him. That bastard had told him that he his father had been killed. He had told him that Luke was an orphan. But it was all false. 

His father was holding him. His father was there, alive, breathing. Luke clung harder to his father as tears started to stream down his face.

“Daddy!” He yowled. For all of his life, he had been mistreated, misinformed. Everyone laughed at him and prodded at him because he was fatherless. There were things that he never learned because there was no man in his life to teach it to him. His Uncle was far too busy with the farm and Biggs flew off the planet before Luke could even ask a single question. Now he had a father. He had family. 

No longer was he just Luke Skywalker. No longer was he alone and afraid, so cold and sad. He was someone’s son. He was the son of the most feared man in the entire galaxy. He had a father.

“Daddy.” He whimpered while sitting up further. His father’s large arms wrapped around his shivering body. Luke felt the gloved hands wrap around his hips and pull tightly so he was snug against the warm body. Vader was felt like a heater. His body was abnormally warm. But Luke did not care. He was being held by a father. So many years of loneliness were being stripped away. His childhood of terror and fear erased right before his very eyes. Luke sobbed into Vader’s shoulder while clinging like some baby animal. “I have been so alone.” He sighed, loving the feeling of Vader’s hands rubbing circles into his back.

“You will never feel that way again my son.” Luke heard the mechanical voice beside his ear. “The love of my life.” Vader hugged Luke just as tightly. They were both floundering in the fact that they were not alone any longer. They had someone. Luke, fatherless and hollow since the day he was born; and Vader, broken and shattered since the day that he had died. “You will never feel sadness again. My son, the darkness….I will keep you safe.” 

The darkness. Luke heard the word. He processed the word. There were implications of danger in it. He recalled Yoda and Obi-Wan warning him against the powers of the dark side. 

Those two were the harbinger of lies, of deceit. He could never trust them again now that they told him his father was dead. They had to have lied about more than just that. The light side was weak. Luke knew that those two lied to him just to keep him on their side.

“You are so strong my boy. Once you have accepted the darkness, thousands, millions, will kneel before you.”

He was strong.

That was why Obi-Wan and Yoda tried to hide him, tried to keep him from his father. 

They wanted him. 

To use him. 

Jealous of his powers, they hid him away. Luke was furious. He wanted revenge but knew that he would never get it. He would just have to settle for the fact that he was far superior to them.

“I love you father.” Luke pressed his forehead against the side of Vader’s masked. The tears caused the black material to glisten in the dim light of the medical bay room. “I love you so so so much.” Luke sighed when Vader’s hands grasped his hips harder, pulling his small body to him. “I will follow you anywhere.” All thoughts of previous endeavors flew from Luke’s mind. He knew that if he asked his father, his beloved and wonderful father, to save Han; he would. He knew that if he asked him to save Leia, he would. There was no need to worry any longer. All the weight that he had on his shoulders from being the galaxies last hope suddenly lifted. His father was so strong. His father would keep him safe. His father would keep his friends safe.

“I love you my son.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Luke's thought process is going to become very broken and child like. He reverts back to his childhood once he finds out that his father is indeed alive. A lot of the thoughts of having a father and father issues are from personal experience so there we go.


	5. Chapter 5

“Leia, you do not understand. We have a big problem here.”

“No Han. I don’t think you understand. We have been working on our relations with the empire since you were froze and Luke went missing. This is life and death for us. Now that we actually found Luke, it is close to a miracle. And he requested you specifically.” Han knew the reason behind that. He was not going to explain it to Leia though. For the past twenty minutes, he had been telling her about what had recently occurred on the Death Star. Bloody and sexual exploits excluded, Leia did not seem all that disturbed by the fact Luke had gone bat shit insane. If Han was going to categorize it, she seemed as though she were expecting it. Remember, he has been held captive by the empire for the past six months. We have no idea what terrible things they were doing to him. That did not matter to Han though. He just wanted to get Luke and put as many light years between the Death Star and himself as he could.

“I understand Leia. But…you did not see Luke. He has changed. We need to get him out of here.” The other end was silent for a few moments. She had to have been thinking about some sound political strategy. That was just how she operated. Always thinking about the outcome of things. Perhaps that was the reason the two of them worked so well together. Han was the run and gun, shoot first and ask questions later sort. Leia could reel him and make him to think twice about all of his options. Once a solid plan was thought out, then she would send Han out as the first infantry. She was simply talented that way. 

Finally, she coughed, seemingly having created a masterful mission for him to complete. “Han. You need to stay there as long as you can. Luke called you out. Perhaps he just needs to get together with you by himself. He may have answers. It is very likely that he cannot speak with you in with others around and has to wait to find the right time. Just…. Just hang in there Han. I know that it may seem hard right now, but we have to do this for Luke. He is obviously hurting. But he called out to you. Keep talking to him. Keep working with him.” Logical. So damn logical, all of it. Han was slightly angered that he had not thought of the situation like she had. It made him realize that he had thought of it in a rather selfish manner. It was very likely that Luke was in danger and could not speak with him correctly. He needed to do this for Luke. 

“Ok. I will contact you when I have more information.” Han sighed and hung up the link. He settled back into the finely made chair. 

Of course. 

The room that they had stuck him in was made of the finest quality objects in the galaxy. Regimes might throughout history were shown through what they conquered, what they were able to pillage from those they controlled. He could identify many of the planets of origin the couches, rugs, beds, tapestries; from where all of it came from. 

The empire was not known for being generous with their guest. This had to be Luke’s doing. It could only be his doing. Han was sure that if Luke had not spoken up, they would have stuck him in some dungeon. The kid sure was happy to show his love for Han. Those memories of a naked Luke thrashing on him in pure ecstasy caused his pants to tighten. The blood that was crusted on the black fabric flaked and landed on the floor.

“Damn. I need to take a shower…. A cold one.” Han groaned and started over towards the bathroom. Just like the sleep quarters, the bathroom was made from luxurious materials. The stone, the towels, soaps; everything. Han was starting to think that the room they gave him was usually reserved for allies of the empire. There was no doubt in his mind that Luke saved him from sleeping on the cold metal ground. Judging from the way the kid acted, he got his way a lot now a days. Han chuckled while stripping down and stepping into the shower. 

Blessedly cold water shot him all over his shoulders. It stung for a few moments, a curse slipping from his lips. The water had been far colder than he was first expecting. Apparently, their generous décor was not the only high end thing the empire had on hand. Their plumbing system was amazing as well.

“Don’t think about him.” Han chanted while starting to wash his body. He felt like a robot, going through the movement’s listlessly. He was only able to achieve it since he had in fact showered previously in his life. If not, his hand would be working his cock furiously.

“Shit.” Should not have thought about that. Hand hit his forehead against the smooth stone and wrapped a single calloused hand around his throbbing erection. Luke. That damn brat. The entire time he had known the kid from that shitty back water planet, Han had wanted to get into his pants. Finally getting the chance, it had been better than anything he had ever imagined. Adding to that with the blood. “Ah.” His hand faltered. Han never thought he was all that kinky or depraved. Sure, people accused it of him all the time. But it had never been based in reality. He was just a red blooded human male. He needed that stimulation just like anyone else. Getting with Luke while rolling around in some dead man’s blood, he had never had such an explosive orgasm in his life. 

Slipping into Luke’s hot little ass, his walls clinging to him like hot cream. The images passing through Han’s head with the added bonus of him working his hand on his cock caused his climax to come far sooner than usual. His seed splattered against the stone wall.

“Damn.” Out of breath and clean of the dried blood, Han shut the water off and climbed out of the shower. His legs felt weak from the ruff orgasm he just experienced. All he wanted to do was lay down and rest, go to sleep after such an action packed day of events. But when he walked out of the bathroom when a towel wrapped around his waist, he knew his problems were not about to be solved by simply going to sleep.

An officer, older and by the looks of it rather highly ranked, was standing by the door. His hallow face only confirmed the wear and tear the years had on him.

It did not erase the fact the man suddenly showing up in Han’s room scared him.

“Envoy Solo.” Just like the way he seemed to hold his nose higher than everyone else, his voice was imperial. “I see that I caught you at a bad time.” Perhaps it was sarcasm Han was picking up on?

“Yes.” Han replied, walking over to his bag. One good thing about the empire, they were prompt on delivering guest’s belongings. He opened the pack and grabbed a clean set of clothes. Starting to get dressed, he glanced up at the quiet man. Those old eyes were inspecting him, judging him. Why? For all Han knew, this was the first time that he met the guy. However, when he inspected the man’s uniform closer while getting dressed, he noticed the plaques displayed on the man’s chest. That was when he realized who he was in the company of. “I would not think someone of your rank would be running errands Grand Moff Tarkin.” Of course the old bat knew who Han was. He was one of the culprits that broke Leia out of the first Death Star. Han was sure that this man would curse him until his dying breath. The rebels were hoping that would be soon, even though they did want diplomatic peace with the empire.

Tarkin paused, obviously calculating his words inside his head. Han’s suspicions were confirmed. He was some sort of revered guest. Luke was in fact Vader’s son. Luke did in fact have that much power within the empire. Now he just had to figure out how far that power reached. Perhaps he and Luke could come to some sort of agreement to end this entire galaxy wide mess. Han could end this struggle. “Well,” Tarkin finally spoke. Han just finished getting dressed, flicking on a black leather jacket and tying up his boots. All that was left was his holster and blaster. “Young Master Luke is rather picky onto who he wishes to run his errands.” There was something in the way that Tarkin spoke about Luke Han did not like. “He called upon me and I was honored to do something so important for him.” Han definitely did not like the way Tarkin’s eyes seemingly sparkled when talking about the blond. “So he called upon me to retrieve you. He is feeling far better and wishes to speak with you once again. He apologizes for the incident that occurred earlier.” 

Han nodded and grabbed his blaster, following the old man out of the room and down the hall. Now he knew why Tarkin was giving him the evil eye. The man wanted Luke. He wanted Luke the way Han had him earlier. It was painfully obvious to Han now. It only made him want to strangle the man. 

Gods, what are you doing to me kid? Han questioned his sanity as he was lead into another meeting room. This one was far larger than the first, Han already spotting men; ALIVE. But before he knew what hit him, he had an armful of a bouncing Luke. The kid was in all black once again. It was an extremely similar outfit, but the shirt was baggier than the first. His lips crashed against Han’s successfully smothering out any sort of speech Han had planned. He tried to push Luke away by his shoulders, but the kids arm’s wrapped around his neck in an iron like grip. Next were his legs that hopped up and wrapped around Han’s waist. The only option he had was to wrap his own hands underneath Luke’s tight thighs and hold the kid up. Momentum from Luke jumping onto him took him back to the wall where his back smacked against it. That is going to be a bruise in the morning. Han grunted to himself. Luke pulled away and started down his jaw.

“Han. Han. I am so glad you are here. Han. I love you so much.” His petal soft lips dragged down his neck to his collar bone where he sucked a bruise onto the edge.

“Kid.” Han groaned, combing one of his hands through Luke silky hair. He gripped at the roots and tried to gently pull him off, but Luke was on him like a leech. When he pulled at his hair again, he only heard Luke let out an obviously exaggerated moan. Luke wanted people to hear. He wanted anyone in the room to hear what Han was doing to him. So Han’s brown eyes glanced around the room to see that everyone was in fact, staring at what was unfolding. Shit. He needed to get Luke off of him. “Kid, they are watching. I need to speak to you.” 

Luke still clung to him, but he stopped mouthing at Han’s collar bone. He just pressed his forehead against Han’s. A smile grew upon his mouth. Han was unsure if it was genuine, genuine in the sense of how Han knew him; or if it was from this new creature. 

“They are just jealous. All of them. All of them want to be exactly where you are.” Luke whispered kissing him one last time before dropping down. He turned and started towards one of the meeting tables. On one end, a few of the higher ranking officers watched Luke sashay over to the chair and sit himself down. Slowly, Han followed after him, giving all the older lechers the nastiest eye he could must. Of course, none of them were watching him. They all had their eyes on Luke. He had his head thrown back in a laugh. What he was laughing at, Han did not know. So he gently sat next to Luke. “We can continue later when all of them are gone.” He stopped and stood from his seat. Luke gently pushed Han’s chair back and hopped onto the table between the corellian’s long legs. Han had no idea what to do. It was such a foreign situation to him. For all the time that he knew Luke, the kid had been shy; almost stand offish. Here, he was proud and flashy. He leaned onto his legs and smiled down at Han. “You could fuck me on this table. Of course, I would half to kill one of them before you do,” Luke glanced over his shoulder and winked at all the occupants in the room that were not Han. 

It disturbed the brunette the most that all of them were like mindless sheep, happily waiting to be slaughtered. The thought of getting beheaded by Luke probably got them off. Han shuddered.

“I forgot to tell you how happy I was that you are alive.” Luke started, turning back towards Han. “Last time I saw you was on Hoth. Then of course I went to Clou-“ Luke stopped. It was as though a recording glitched out right before Han. Those stunning eyes dimmed, even his pupils becoming an ashy grey color.

“Luke?” Han whispered. The boy before him sitting incredibly still. Suddenly, his body went limp. He slouched forwards onto Han. He first thought it was just this new Luke being forward. But when Han caught the blond, he realized something was severely wrong. His hand gently wrapped around Luke’s neck and found that there was no motion or feeling. Luke’s body just…stopped. Han’s own heart beat picked up ten-fold. What was happening?

What in the gods name was happening?

No one around him was doing anything.

He glanced up and saw that all the officers had just gone back to work. 

When his head whipped around to spot Tarkin, he saw the old bricks eyes were glued to the ground. 

Why was no one helping him?

Luke?

“Kid? Come on don’t play with me.” He picked the limp body up and laid him back against the table. Han shook his shoulders, trying to get anything out of Luke. “Kid?” He was freaking out. “Luke! Luke! Come on!” Han was screaming at this point. Luke’s limp body was beginning to grow cold. His previously tan skin growing pale and blue tinted. 

Han was not one to express sadness. He had not cried in nearly two decades, or at least for what he could recall. 

Here he was though, a ball growing in his throat. Tears started to form at the corners of his eyes.

No.

Right when he found Luke again. 

It could not be happening.

He had just found Luke and now what? His body quit on him. 

What had the empire done to Luke? 

“Gods…” Han pressed his forehead against Luke’s cold one. His chest hovered over Luke’s unmoving body on the table. “You can’t. Kid… Luke. You have to wake up. You can’t leave Leia….You can’t leave me.” Still, none of the officers moved. They simply continued to work as Han pressed his quivering lips against Luke’s. His ashen blue eyes, so glazed and unfocused, haunted Han. He could still see them as life suddenly rushed back into Luke’s body. 

Han could barely believe what he was seeing. Had someone just plugged the damn boy into a power outlet? What in the gods name?

“-d City and you were gone. Oh! Han. You should have told me that you could fuck in front of so many people. I would have just skipped the meeting all together.”

“Luke!” Of course it was when he shouted that all the damn old perverts payed attention. He felt twelve pairs of angry eyes on his body. What a big damn switch. He thought angrily. He was not going to let them change his path though. His brown eyes bored into the vibrant blue. Gods was he glad they were back. “What just happened?”

Confusion wrote itself all over Luke’s healthy face. “What just happened? We were talking and then threw me onto the table. I guess you did not want to wait for us to fini-“

“LUKE!” The sound of men getting up from their chairs followed Han’s outburst. But he did not care. His hands grabbed Luke’s shoulders and shook so the boy knew he was being serious. Han could not believe himself, but he was getting tired of Luke constantly wanting to have sex with him. He had things he needed to get done. “We were talking and then all of the sudden you just blanked out. I was like your body just stopped working.”

“Han, you’re scaring me.” 

The older male scoffed. “I am scaring you?” Han sat back down in the chair, exhausted. He just wanted to go back to the old days. He wanted all of this to be over, flying in the Falcon with a smiling Luke and a pestering Leia. Where did it go? Why did he have to be frozen in carbonite for so damn long? If he had been awake and alive, then he could have prevented all of this. Luke would be himself.

Luke himself cautiously slid off of the table and straddled Han’s lap. His legs squeezed Han’s thighs, causing the brunette to glance back up. “Han. What’s wrong? We were going to talk. Why don’t we just get that out of the way?” All the men that had shot up slowly sat down now that their god was himself again. Luke’s hands combed through Han’s hair. “Why don’t we start with the reason you came to the Death Star.”

He could not believe that Luke was the one acting calm in this situation. 

When did their roles reverse?

~’~

_6 Months Prior_

“Come my son. I have someone you must meet.” Vader wrapped his far larger hand around his sons. The blond smiled happily up at his father and followed his lead out of the room. Agatno had cleared Luke for to leave the bay and smiled as the blond thanked her for all of her work. 

The two weaved throughout the base. As they passed anything that was of worth noting, Vader pointed it out to his learning son. Luke would smile enthusiastically, nodding at all the new knowledge he was receiving. All of the passing officers and Stormtroopers would stare in wonder as to who the child was following Darth Vader. Who would be able to get so close to the great leader without being mercilessly killed? 

Little to their knowledge, they would know soon enough.

“Here we are son.” Vader pulled Luke through a grand doorway into a far grander room. It was the largest one Luke had been in yet, with giant windows and a large stairway. The two climbed up the steps and stopped in front of an occupied chair. His blue eyes found who was occupying it and he gasped. Something in him instinctually told him to be afraid of the man sitting before him. Like a child, Luke jumped and hid partially behind his towering father.

A chuckle from the darkness was the response to the display.

“Oh child.”

What a familiar voice. Luke thought with a shiver.

“Do not be afraid child.” The man stood, his distorted face smirking as he walked forwards towards Luke and Vader. Luke peeked up when the man stood directly before them. “I will be your new master child. It is alright. Come here.” Slowly, Luke moved from around Vader and walked forwards. The strange looking man’s smile grew. His hand reached out and grabbed Luke’s to pull him towards the empty throne. With a gentle push, he pressed Luke to sit down. 

It was strange. Really strange. Luke looked up to his father. He hated the fact he could not see his face. There was no guidance he could pull from the black cloaked figure. So he sat still. 

“You will be so powerful. This is your rightful place. To lead the weak minded. To guide the galaxy into greatness.” The cloaked figure moved out of his line of sight behind the chair. Luke’s body was still when hands moved from behind it and placed themselves on either side of his head. He did not know what else to do.

“No one will ever be able to stop you.” 

Suddenly the world went black. Luke had no idea what just happened. His body tensed up before crashing to the ground.

Vader, however, saw all that happened. His master had shocked his son’s skull, sending a bolt of electricity straight into the brain tissue. 

His eyes zeroed in on his son’s unmoving body. Everything went red. Vader thought that the Emperor had just killed his son. He thought that he had just killed his son who had just come bouncing back into his life.

His hand instantly went up and choked the older man. Vader watched as his masters feet floated up from the ground. But it was not pleading that he heard from Palpatine. No, it was laughing.

“Do not worry Ani.” Vader twitched. 

That name. 

Where had he heard it?

“Your son is not dead. Let us just say that he will be a little more… workable now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was not supposed to happen. I did not think that this would end up being that long. Sorry that I took the easy way out for how Luke's personality changed. I did some research on how people's personalities could change. I remembered from a psych class that I took that most of the brain worked on electrical charges and thought, "Luke could get seriously fucked up if his brain was shocked by the Emperor's electricity. There we go."  
> And if you have ever seen the first part of Hybrid child, that is pretty much what happens to Luke when he just shuts down.


	6. Chapter 6

_5 Months Prior_

I had no idea that it was my birthday. What was a birthday? I awoke like normal, got dressed like it was just any other day in my life. Tunic, pants, boots, jacket, and cape; then out the door I would go. It was just like any other day Luke had spent on the Death Star. Why would it be special?

I am just 17 years old.

No.

That is wrong.

I am 18.

For 18 years I have been living my life, lost and scared. So scared of everyone around me. Because they always leave. I am always left alone. My Uncle left me. My Aunt left me. My Mother left me. My father left me.

But that is wrong as well.

My father never left me.

He is here, with me.

I turned corner after corner in the maze they called the Death Star. When I got my own, I would have it built far simpler. It would not be so big.

My father is so strong.

He is so valiant and grand.

For so long, I had been lied to. People fed me the lies that my father had died. First, it was my Aunt and Uncle. Then it was people I hung out with at Tosche Station. Their lies were a little more elaborate, explaining how he was some war hero who sacrificed himself in the midst of a grand duel against a former ally turned dark. Then there was Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan Kenobi. He was the biggest liar of them all. He hid me. He hid me from my father for 17 years. Yoda and Obi-Wan had to have been working together to sabotage me and bring me down, bring my father down. That old man said my father had been murdered

BAH! 

All of it.

Just a load of lies.

I knew what was true. I had seen the light when I woke to my father sitting beside my medical bay bed. He was righteous. He was the master that I needed to have been following for all these years. I sighed while trying to get all those thoughts free of my head. There was no need to think of such horrible things. I had a full day ahead with my father. He was going to show me sections of the base that I had not been to yet. Then we would train. He was guiding me in the way of the dark side. It was hard for me to grasp at first. But I have taken to it quite greatly. It has also taken to me.

I turned into the meeting room he had told me to come to and squeaked in surprise. He was not the only one in the room. 

Sitting beside his feet were four officers tied up. Back to back, their mouths were stuffed with fabric so they could not make any noise. When they spotted me, they all started to grunt and scream from behind the cloth. If they were here for what I was thinking about, my father just became more perfect in my eyes.

“Oh, my son.” He finally spotted me as well. The two of us walked into a tight embrace in the middle of the room. Behind my father, those men continued to squirm and groan. But I did not care. My father was holding me. 

MY father.

He was mine.

I was his.

I loved him so damn much.

Love.

Love.

“Luke.” He had gently grabbed my chin and tipped my face up to look at the black mask. Those large areas where I was guessing his eyes were stared back down at me. I could only hope he got that I loved him more than I loved myself. A father.

I had a father.

“My child. You must know what day it is.” He let go of my chin and walked over towards the table that sat in the room. Like the awestruck puppy I was, I followed after him. We sat side by side and spun the chairs so they faced one another. “I thought you looked lovely in red the other day.”

He meant when I had gone to this seamstress and armorer. The two worked together to design many of the uniforms that the Imperial army wore. For some reason, the old woman had thrown a strange red outfit onto me. It had so many buckles and laces, it made my head spin. During that meeting, right when I had the strange outfit on, my father had walked in. Everyone was silent for a while, especially the older woman. I knew it was because if my father did not like what I was wearing, she would be the first to die.

But he nodded, an approving gesture. The older woman had smiled and quickly changed me back into my regular clothing.

I was so happy that he thought I looked handsome in red. I clung to any compliment and positive thing he told me. It was how I survived in my day to day life.

“Thank you father.” My eyes flickered over to the squirming men. All of them had fear riddled into their eyes and body.

I looked good in red.

Red.

Red.

Red.

Blood.

“I thought you would look even better if the red was…fresh.” A wicked smile spread across my face as I jumped from the seat. My father was not surprised at all. Over the weeks that I had been around him, I started to pick up on all of his subtleties. Like now, when I yanked off the cape around my shoulders and activated my lightsaber; I knew he was happy. He was proud.

My father was proud of me.

My FATHER was proud of me.

Proud.

Father.

I turned and stalked over to the four men. Their pleas for mercy were music to my ears. Darkness. The dark side had welcomed me like a long lost lover. It’s now warm hand caressing my weary body. It pulled me into the embrace I had yearned for all of my life. Oh the protection I felt.

“All for me?” I questioned looking over my shoulder at my father. He had turned and was watching the event that were unfolding before him. Instead of answering, he nodded for me to continue. 

He did this for me. 

My father loved me enough to know.

My blue lightsaber hummed to the tune of their muffled screams. Oh how lovely it was! I needed to build a new lightsaber. Something red. Something to fit my new status. Perhaps double sided? 

But for now, as I swung the saber down onto the first man, I would have to settle for making my lightsaber red with their blood.

The scream that echoed from the first man nearly made my knees weak. How lovely. How wonderful. The blood sprayed up from where I had severed his leg, right below the knee. It splattered onto my freshly shined boots, up the recently pressed leg of my pants. But I did not care, no I did not. For my father told me that I looked good in red. He had found these men for me to play with. And play with I would.

I swung my blade again, this time the man’s head coming with it. The three others groaned, one of them passing out. It would just make my job easier, even though I did love it when they put up a fight. 

Swing after swing, the blood sprayed up from the pile of bodies that grew. I reveled in their life essence; so much so that I dropped to my knees in the growing pool of blood. My lightsaber fell from my hands and rolled away from me. With my hands free; I cupped the blood. 

They were dead.

I had killed them.

It felt so good.

Good.

Good.

So good.

The copper smell that wafted through the room was euphoric. I lifted the cupped blood and pressed it against my face, painting my skin red.

My father liked me in red.

He liked me in red.

Covered in red.

My father.

I fell over into the puddle of blood and rolled onto my back. A huge smile grew upon my face as I watched my father stand from the chair. He walked over to me and stood over my own body.

“My son. So beautiful. So powerful.” He sounded breathless. He sounded like he loved me like I loved him. Oh gods above I hoped he did. I wanted my passion to be returned. I would strike down everyone in the galaxy to make my father happy. Worlds would fall by my hands if I could just make sure my father was happy.

“That red looks so great on you. Happy birthday my darling”

~’~

Never in my life did I believe I was very lucky. So many things had gone terribly wrong, so many times. I was a slave, I lost my mother, I lost my wife, I lost my master, and I lost my child. Or at least I thought I did. For 17 years, I thought I was alone in this universe. No one was there for me, so I was there for no one. I threw myself into serving the emperor and perhaps getting enough power to bring my wife back. It was all I lived for.

But then Luke walked into my life. My son. The son that I thought I had lost so long ago. He was my family. I was his. The two of us were a part of the same soul. I became obsessed with him.

He is mine.

I became protective of him.

His is mine.

I only wanted the best for him.

He is MINE.

With him in my life, I suddenly had purpose. Luke is everything that I could ever hope for. My son. So perfect. 

So perfect that I cursed Obi-Wan. How dare he? How dare my old master tare away the only thing that I had? He had taken away Luke from me. He had taken away my only son, my beautiful only son. 

Obi-Wan had to have been grieving that he lost his only pupil to the dark side. I laughed at the thought. Now he lost two.

My son fell face first into the pool of blood. The red color looked stunning on him. Red and black. What a potent combination. Looking like that, he could fell army upon army that stood in his way. My son would rule the galaxy one day. They would fall to their knees, too weak to look at him directly.

When he rolled to his back, a smile grew upon his stunning visage. The blood made his eyes looks so deep and blue. I loved him

I love my son.

So perfect.

So precious.

No one would ever hurt him again. I cursed the fact that those two Neanderthals had been killed before I could get my hands on them. The thought of someone physically beating my son. Physically hurting my son. The blood upon Luke’s body was not the only red that I saw. 

He was the most perfect thing in the galaxy and I would make sure everyone knew it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to emphasize, before I move on, how broken he and Vader are. Like, Luke's thought is severely stunted after being switched to the dark side.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to be nice and link you to this chapters song. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-FDdwHY-wSM&index=24&list=RDMMZDPCuUcT170

It had been days. Days upon days where Han would walk around the Death Star, confused and haunted by the ghost like figures that followed him about. For the hours that he would be able to spend with Luke, they would get nothing done. The kid was so far gone, he barely knew his own name. Han would kneel before him, anything to get the kid to listen to what he had to say; but all that he had on his mind was sex. 

Sex sex sex. Luke, whatever had happened to him, was obsessed with sex. Han would walk into a room with Luke in it and catch him touching himself. Everyone else in the room would be ignoring his little whimpers and moans. Or at least, they just were not looking at the kid. There was no way they could not hear him. And Han wanted to strangle them all for letting Luke go on like that. Those perverts. They just wanted to listen to him please himself. They wanted the chance to fuck Luke as well. The blond was not picky. Whoever asked him, he probably would let them. 

He seems really connected to me though. Han thought with a smug smirk as he walked down the hallways. Tarkin, that dirty old man, had fetched him from his room earlier. He explained that the young master Luke wanted to see Han and wanted to see him immediately. Sucks for him, Tarkin wants Luke. He chuckled, continuing down the hallway. I will not let anyone touch him though. He is mine.

Han stopped.

Where the hell did that come from? 

Sure when he started to enjoy someone’s company more than usual, he liked for that person to be rather exclusive to him. But not like that. No. He was not possessive. Especially not the way that Luke and his father were. They hung on every word the other spoke. 

He had seen it one day when trying to speak with Luke. They were in a far more private meeting room, allowing Han to speak more of his mind. As he did, Luke simply cocked his head to the side.

“What do you mean I should not be with the Empire? But my father is here. He loves me.”

“Yes. I understand that Luke.” Han sighed, trying to level out his voice. It would not do if he sounded exasperated. As much as Luke cared for him, he would still probably pick up on a change of attitude. So he knelt on the ground between Luke’s lean legs. Han’s large hands rested upon Luke’s thin hips. If he paid attention when someone was touching him, then he would do just that. Slowly drawing circles with his thumbs, Han watched as Luke’s eyes became hooded. Now just to keep him like this. “But there are people in the rebellion that love you as well.” Han paused, his mind whirring into action. His hands gripped Luke and pulled him closer so his crotch was pressed against Han’s chest. The older male could feel the kid’s length harden. “I love you.” In that moment, he knew that he did. It was eye opening, that this crazy side of Luke would bring those three words out of Han. But yet, here he was, confessing it to him. 

The blond broke into a beautiful smile. His pearly white teeth shone bright in the light room. 

“I love you to!” He squealed and rubbed his length against Han’s chest. It was all too strange; which only made Han feel even worse that he was so turned on.

“I am happy about that. But do you understand that I need you to come back with me? Leia, Lando, Wedge; we are all wor-“

“Child.”

Han’s blood ran cold. That voice. He heard the thudding of heavy boots before he saw the imposing image of Vader standing beside Luke’s chair. From where Han was crouching, Luke’s father looked twice the size he usually was. He watched as a large black hand slowly reached out and grabbed the scruff of Luke’s neck. It was not painful how he was holding his son, but it was a strange gesture none the less. It seemed almost…seductive… possessing. Han watched with wide eyes, Luke’s own slipping shut and his body giving out a shudder. He seemed to enjoy Vader’s large hand on his neck. The black musculature of Vader’s arm squirmed as he put pressure upon the creamy expanse of Luke’s skin. The blonde’s head fell back in ecstasy, moaning out a quiet ‘daddy’ into the oblivion of the room. All of it was erotic, tantalizing, and completely private. Han felt as though he were intruding on two lovers in the midst of foreplay.

Yet a possessive fire burned in him. His brown eyes burned into the mask that was staring down at Luke. He wanted Darth Vader to look at him, he wanted the father to see the anger that he felt for him touching Luke. How dare he? How dare he be so brazenly bold and cause Luke such pleasure? He was a dead beat dad that left his kid out on some hick, back water planet. Han was the one that saved him! Han was the one that gave him a second chance at life! He almost spoke up, almost broke the two of them a part; but Luke beat him to it.

“Hello daddy.” He was breathless. It caused Han to tighten his grasp which did not go unnoticed by the tall figure behind Luke.

“What are you doing in here with Envoy Solo? Discussing…intimate matters I presume?” Han recoiled at the way Vader spat out ‘intimate’; as though it was a crime to be with him. 

Luke just laughed as Han stood and sat back in his chair. “Of course! We were just talking about love! Since he loves me and says everyone in the rebellion loves me, I should go and visit them.” Vader froze. It was a fascinating sight to see. That moment, Han realized how much power Luke had over his father. Perhaps if Luke himself asked to leave the Imperial Empire, than he would let him. 

“I see.” Vader finally responded. His masked turned to look at a scowling Han before turning back to see his beaming son. The look on his child’s face caused his mechanical heart to stutter. He was able to cover up the pain. “I will think it over. At the moment, you and Envoy Solo are not to leave the base.”

“Damn him.” Han muttered, back in the present. He did not want to think about Vader and get mad before seeing Luke. If the black masked idiot wanted to start a fight, then a fight is what he would get.

~’~

Finally Han was at Luke’s room. It had been quite an adventure getting to it, but he somehow made it. 

What made Han curious was the fact the air was heavy in this part of the base. It felt thick and almost rotten as he stood in front of the heavy steel door.

Why steel? Han wondered while pressing the side panel. It would notify the occupant that someone was waiting for them. When no response came, Han pressed the panel once again. This time, he only waited a few seconds before the crackle of a speaker on the side panel broke him from the silence.

It was Luke’s voice that spoke up. “It is open Han. I am in the wash room, just come in.” Han’s mind immediately went to a naked Luke as he entered into his room. He walked in and suddenly stopped. He was in Luke’s room. Well, he was in THIS Luke’s room. It was clean, cleaner than many rooms that Han had ever been in. He remembered the room that Luke occupied on the base. Just like a teen boy, it had been cluttered constantly. Han remembered a time when his had looked like that. But this, this was bizarre. Han decided to bypass that and head to the back room where a low light was on. 

As he walked closer to the wash room, he smelt what only could be described as an iron mine. It was so potent that it caused him to become temporarily dizzy. Yet he trekked on, thinking about Luke all the way into the room. At first, it looked empty. 

“Luke?” He asked into the wash room. Han stepped further and came to an abrupt halt. The bathtub, lavish and large enough to fit five people, was filled to the brim with blood. Han gasped, a hand flying up to cover his mouth. 

The color. Gods the color. There were splotches swirling in the vastness of it that were hyper red. They were brighter than the hottest star. Yet some of the spots were so deep, they could be considered brown. 

“Luke?” He called out again. 

Han nearly jumped out of his skin and definitely did not scream like a little child when a body started to morph from the blood. It rose, slowly, from the vat of life force. The guy was naked. When his eyes opened, Han’s jaw went unhinged. “Luke?!” Those blue eyes looked unreal surrounded by all the red blood. Everything, he was soaked in the liquid. 

“I apologize, you caught me when I was relaxing.” He climbed from the tub and walked over to where Han was standing. The brunette glanced to his side and grabbed a fluffy white towel that was resting on the counter. With Luke right in front of him, he attentively wiped away the blood from Luke’s face as though he were just a small child. Luke all the while let him, his blood covered arms coming around Han’s neck and pulling his body closer. The brunette groaned at Luke’s body slipping right next to his. 

He hated the fact that Luke was like this. He hated the fact that Luke was demented and torn away from who he used to be. But it did not stop him from getting so turned on, he was about to thrown the kid back down to the ground and ravage him. 

Finally, that smooth skin of Luke’s face was clear, giving him a mask of cleanliness. Those shocking blue eyes bore into Han’s. “Thank you my love.” He whispered and pushed himself up onto his toes. His breath brushed against Han’s mouth while his hardened cock brushed against Han’s stomach. He felt Luke’s length. It was snapping. His last bit of control was snapping. Luke pulled himself up so he was nearly off the ground. His cleaned mouth rubbed against Han’s ear lobe while his bloodied body rubbed against his clean clothes; staining Han’s body with red. “My daddy says I look good in red.” 

Han agreed.

“Damn it Luke. You look so damn fuckable.” Han groaned into a bloody neck. He felt Luke’s giggle through his chest.

“Well why don’t you?”

Who was Han to refuse such a generous offer? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Fucking batshit insane!Luke is bat shit insane. Don't hate me. I just have a weird fetish.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are all falling down the rabbit hole. I will pull you down with me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q9ZhLfzuI6A Chapter song.

Han had never had such a violent orgasm in his life. He came hard into Luke’s tight ass, pulling the blondes head up so he could ravage his mouth. When Luke suggested to Han to fuck him, the older male had picked Luke up as though he weighed less than a feather and tossed the young man into the tub of blood. Luke resurfaced, sputtering but not upset right as Han started to strip. His blue eyes trained themselves onto Han as he climbed into the tub and pushed his pulsing cock right into his ass. It was the best thing Luke had ever felt.

“Han.” Luke whispered, his voice also hoarse from orgasming. His blood covered hands reached up and combed through Han’s blood soaked hair. The two stared at each other while panting, blood dripping form every part of their body. Luke was still neck deep in the liquid, his head thrown back so he could star into Han’s brown eyes. He loved Han’s eyes. “Han.” The young man whispered again. He pushed himself up and pressed his dirtied lips to Han’s. They shared the kiss, savoring the iron flavor that passed back and forth in their mouths. “I love you so much.” Luke whimpered. Han nibbled on Luke luscious bottom lip with his hands underneath Luke’s thighs. Finally, he lifted Luke from the blood and stepped out of the tub. The two, as they kissed, made a trail of red over to the sinks. Han set Luke down on the counter and grabbed another fluffy white towel. With a dab of water, he slowly started to wipe away the red that covered Luke’s skin. It was tedious work considering he was covered from beautiful blond head to dainty little toes; but Han did it none the less. Once he was done with Luke, he made quick work of himself. The two were finally clean of blood and cum. “I love you Han.” Luke repeated with a dazed expression. His big eyes were hooded as he stared at Han. The older Corellian just glanced over his shoulder as he reached for his clothing. Instead of responding to Luke right away, he quickly got dressed and came back to stand in between Luke’s still legs. Han placed his calloused hands onto Luke’s thighs and rubbed up and down; causing a shiver to break out through Luke’s body.

“I love you to kid.” Boy did he mean it. He loved Luke. He loved Luke so much. His hands trailed further back and cupped Luke’s ass in his hands. “Your skin is so soft.” Han whispered while running his nose against Luke’s jaw. His skin was soft everywhere. Han licked up the skin of his jaw as though it were a delectable treat. All the while, he heard Luke giggling softly.

“It is the blood. The blood of virgins is quite the moisturizer.” If Han were the man he was in the past, he would have ran away screaming. But here he was, getting hard again. He pulled Luke closer to him and growled into his ear. It just caused the blond to moan and throw his head back. With the exposed skin, Han dipped back into Luke’s neck like a man lost in the desert finally finding water. He licked, bit, sucked; anything to make the boy squirm in ecstasy. Damn kid is putting a spell on me. Han thought with a groan. He sucked so hard on one particular spot that Luke cried out. But it was all good for him. Han knew that Luke loved every moment of it. 

“I pick you up off that damn planet,” Han grunted, picking up the pace of rocking into Luke. The obscene sound of his lips sucking on Luke’s neck echoed in the quiet bathroom. “You beautiful kid with your blond hair and big blue eyes.” A particularly hard rock into Luke’s hips sent the kid into chanting his name as though Han were a god. All the better for the older male. “You with your tempting legs and cute ass. Your white tunic so big, I just wanted to reach in and bit those pink little nipples.” Luke nearly screamed as Han continued to utter filthy words into his ear. Before long, Luke came again. The white cum splattering up onto his chest. His face became lax as Han’s hands massaged circles into his neck. Han loved it. He loved the fact that Luke could become so weak by his touch. Luke’s entire body was relaxed, Han bearing all the weight in his arms. “Kid.” He whispered. Luke’s blue eyes glanced up at Han. His thick eyelashes gently fluttered against reddened cheeks. They were still dirty from the blood and smelt of iron. Luke’s sweat however, smelt like the most succulent flower on Corellia. He was gorgeous. All muscles and golden skin. 

“Han…H-“ The sound of the bathroom door opening caused Luke’s wavering voice to be cut off. Both of them looked to the noise; Han growled and Luke whimpered further. 

Vader.

Damn Vader.

Han growled into Luke’s neck. He had no solid proof that Vader was somehow fighting with him for Luke’s affection. There was no solid proof. But he seemed to be perpetuating it in his head. He felt the energy flowing from Vader as Luke’s father took a few steps into the room so the doors could slam shut behind him. The three of them were silent. Luke laid his chest on Han’s heaving chest and glanced at his father. Han was not startled that Luke was not ashamed of his undressed state. From the way that Luke was clinging to his vest, he guessed Luke was proud of it.

“Father.” Luke breathed. It was throaty. Once again, Han felt as though he was intruding on an intimate moment between lovers. The energy flowing from Vader was potent, but he would not stand down. His hands clung to Luke tighter. But the kid squirmed until he was out of Han’s hands and prancing over to Vader. He jumped and threw his arms around Vader’s broad shoulders.

Standing there, stunning in every moment. Han could admit, even though he really did not want to, that Luke and Vader made a striking image. He saw Vader’s large hands fall down to Luke’s hips. The black finger tips squeezed the soft flesh of Luke’s body. Slowly, they moved away, leaving red fingerprints in their wake; showing how tightly he had actually held his son. Luke had not even made a noise at that.

His black gloved hands moved from Luke’s hips to the small of his back. It was beautiful. Warm and gold against cold and black, soft against hard. Han was not a writer. His sister had been a writer, not him. She would have had a field day if she saw the two of them in that moment. So surreal, Han suspected Luke had laced the blood with a drug.

“My son.” He heard Vader’s voice modulator. It was surprisingly quiet. Han did not know it could actually be that quiet. This time, his brown eyes caught the pressure that Vader was placing on Luke’s back. It only caused Luke to arch into his grasp. His naked body was all pressed against Vader. “My soul.” It was intimate. Han hated it. He hated Vader for it. Vader was a smart man. He knew what he was doing. He was creating the moment to make Han uncomfortable. The man that left Luke on that shit planet to rot was trying to take him away from Han. How dare he?

How dare he?!

There was a quick moment where Han felt like grabbing Luke and ripping him away from his father, but all he could do was stand there. His hands were clenched white knuckled by his sides as he stared at the seductive display. Luke was up on his tip toes, nearly off the ground considering his father’s height. But the fact that Luke was so small compared to the towering dark figure only added to the figure.

“Father…I love you so much.” The blond seemed to be rather tired from all the fucking he and Han just did. Han prayed that Vader could feel it. He wished he could feel the lustful energy that rolled off of Luke. He wanted the older male to know that he was just fucking his son in a vat of blood.

“I love you to my darling.” Vader was slightly louder this time as his left hand glided down Luke’s silky gold skin. He grabbed right underneath one of Luke’s plump cheeks and squeezed until Luke finally let out a reaction. He let out a loud moan and threw his head back. 

Damn.

Damn.

Damn.

Han felt himself getting harder by the second. He wanted to be holding Luke like that. He wanted to be giving that pleasure to Luke. Damn. He watched the as Vader made his on squirm against him, naked as the day that he was born.

“Father!” He squealed for a moment before going quiet and lax against Vader. The older male’s hands landed on Luke’s hips, holding him up. The pair were frozen in the moment that they shared. Han wanted to know. 

He wanted to know the feeling.

He wanted to hold Luke.

He wanted to be behind Luke.

He wanted to be behind Luke and bring him to climax.

To climax while sandwiching Luke between himself and Vader.

Between himself and Vader.

Would Luke do it? 

Of course he would. He would probably love being held by two people he loved. It would cause him great joy to be immersed in such a moment. But why was he thinking of such a thing? Han blinked as Luke’s body almost slid down Vader’s to the floor. The black clad figure was fast enough to pick the smaller boy up and cradle him in his arms. Luke looked so small, so fragile in Vader’s arms. He did not look 18. He looked as though he was just a child again. 

Han’s thoughts took a sudden 180. He wanted to protect Luke in that moment. He made a vow to himself that he would fight off anyone that tried to hurt the young man. Vader, however, was not privy to Han’s personal thoughts. So the father turned and headed back towards the bedroom. He walked over to the large bed and gently placed his sleeping on onto the decadent beds. The black sheets made Luke look like the fallen god he was. The image of him resting on the black void was blinding of beauty and sex.

“I am permitting the trip to the rebel base.” Vader spoke, standing over his son. Han glanced over to him with wide eyes. He did not look up from the sleeping boy. “This diplomatic relationship the empire has built with the rebels had become solid. Myself, nor the Emperor, wish to see it break from Luke not being allowed to see the fools you call friends.” Han decided not to listen to that certain part about his “friends”, considering they were his son’s friends as well. “When he awakes, you may inform him of this. The two of you will leave as soon as he is ready.” 

With a sweep of his fluttering black cape, Vader was gone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, I finished that fucking essay, I always feel like I want to die, and writing is one of the only things that makes me feel anything anymore. I am going to fucking write something that I want to write and I am going to fucking enjoy it. [rant over]


	9. Chapter 9

Luke jumped from the bed completely naked when Han explained to him what his father had said. A giant smile grew upon his face. Obviously, the prospect of seeing more of his friends excited him. He wrapped his arms around Han’s neck and squeezed.

“This is so exciting! I knew father would let me go!” He let go of Han and shot from the bed, starting to scurry around the room and throw things into a bag. When he heard ‘as soon as Luke was ready to go’, he really took that to heart. Before Han could even stand up and catch Luke, the blond was standing before him. A pack full of his belongings was slung over his shoulder, a large smile spread across his face. “Ready!” It was like he was a child. Han could remember looking rather similar on his first day of school when he was younger.

But then was not the time to reminisce on the old days. He had been handed the chance to get Luke away from the empire. So he grabbed Luke’s hand and led him out of the door. The two made the twist and turns of the hallway until they came upon the Falcon. Han was surprised that Vader was not there waiting for them. Perhaps he really was intending on letting them leave? Han hopped so. He pulled along an awestruck Luke. It hurt Han’s chest a little. It hurt to see Luke’s reaction to the Falcon. When he had first seen in back on Tatooine, Luke had said it was a piece of junk, just like everyone else did. Now, he looked as though it were the best ship in the galaxy. There was a twinge of sadness for the Luke of the past.

Finally, he was able to get Luke on board. Since he left Chewie back at the Rebel base, he pulled Luke into the copilot’s seat. He did not need the kid to fly the Falcon, but he decided it would be better to have a watchful eye on him.

“Wow!” Luke’s gaze trailed over the board of controls and around the small room. Han started her up and contacted the flight control. They explained that he was clear for take-off and could commence when the ship was fired up. So he worked a few more moments, flipping switches and pressing buttons; before a small green light flashed on the screen. 

“Buckle up kid.” He muttered, watching Luke jump and buckle out of the corner of his eye. It really was like Luke had turned into a child. As cute as he thought it was, Han was not a baby sitter. It was becoming imperative that he got Luke back to the people that knew him the best; back to the people that could help him become his true self. Slowly, the Falcon made its way out of the dock and into the blackness of space. All the while, Luke’s beautiful blue eyes were blown wide. His pouty pink mouth had fallen open in awe of the galaxy that he saw around him. They…They erased his memory. Han thought to himself as he stole glances at Luke. They continued on a little longer before he warned Luke about the jump into hyper space. The blond was thrown back into his seat when the stars became white lines outside of the clear windows. Once Luke settled into the speed, he became quiet in his observations. 

Han remembered that Luke stuck on Tatooine. He remembered the kid that yearned for adventure and freedom.

Where did he go?

Where did that Luke go?

The two of them continued through hyperspace, making their way back to the rebel base. “Get ready to make the jump back.” Han told the distracted boy beside him. He had to place a hand on Luke’s thigh and repeat what he said so he could actually hear it. Luke was able to brace himself this time instead of being jostled about. 

Making the jump back, the Falcon found itself on the descent to Bakura, a planet near the famous forest moon of Endor. The Rebel’s had decided to base down there partially for that reason. The other part was the temperate ecosystem that covered the planet. It was perfect for most species that littered the galaxy. Everyone would be able to inhabit it while they stayed on Bakura. 

“Is that it?” Luke questioned as they entered the planet’s atmosphere. The descent onto the planet at this distance was quicker than when passing Endor or any other planets in the system. The two of them were able to see the emptied temple structures that the Rebels had taken over. The planet of Bakura had been Leia’s idea.

“Yeah.” Han replied as he landed the ship. Similar to Endor, the planet was covered in large emerald green forests full of indigenous creatures. Surprising to Han though, was the fact that Luke did not react in awe of the greenery. He seemed to be used to it, as though it were an everyday occurrence. Perhaps in the time that he spent with his father, he visited planets of lush forest and fauna. But Han was not able to question him in time. Luke stood once they came to a stop and headed out of the cockpit. Han quickly followed after him, carrying both their bags. He caught up with Luke at the hatch and opened it for the dark prince. Like the regal person he had become Luke swept down the walkway as though he were still wearing a cape. Everyone that was in the hangar turned and saw the blond. It was quiet for a few moments before ten different people came running. All of them were dressed in the usual X-Wing pilot garb. They had to have been in Luke’s squadron before he was taken by the Empire. When Han saw Wedge Antilles, he knew that was true.

“Luke!” Wedge yelled, pushing through the crowd of people. The black haired male had always been shy around Luke. It probably had to do with the intense crush he had on the boy from Tatooine. The moment he saw Luke in that first meeting, he fell for that innocent blond kid.

Seeing him now brought up many of the late night lustful thoughts Wedge had tampered down. Luke was dressed from head to toe in black. All of it was slimming and showed off his svelte figure. And there was something, something in his eyes that was not there before. It was older, but not as wise. Knowledge? Power? It had to be power. Luke had to have learned of the power he held over others.

“Wedge?” Luke smile back. He remembered his friend. He remembered all of his friends. But for some reason, he did not remember how he met them. That did not matter though. He had all of his friends. And Wedge was one of his best friends, aside from Leia and Han. Luke jumped, quicker than Wedge was able to anticipate, into Wedge’s arms. He wrapped his own arms around Wedge’s neck and morphed his body to fit perfectly into the black haired males. Han watched Wedge’s startled red face with professionally concealed envy. He was not going to be like Vader though. He would not keep Luke from those that he loved. So all he did was watch Wedge hesitantly place his hands on either of Luke’s hips. Bright red in the face, Wedge’s eyes blew wide when Luke nudged at his neck with his nose. He heard the blond hum as he placed a quick kiss to the bottom of his jaw before pulling away with a sneaky little smile. “Good to see you Wedge.” Luke waved goodbye as he made his way back over to Han.

~’~

Han forgot how hard it was walking through the base with Luke by his side. Ever since he blew up the first Death Star, the kid had become a celebrity, a hero. Everyone loved him. For him to be back after being “prisoner” of the empire for so long was a miracle and a thing of celebration. Many congratulated Luke for being back, some congratulated and thanked Han for bring back Luke. It was all so much. Han was glad when he and Luke finally entered the meeting room Leia had occupied for the day. When she saw the smiling blond beside Han, she dropped what she was doing and ran to him. The two shared a tight hug. It was a sweet reunion. However, it was more bittersweet than anything else. Leia had not seen the change that occurred in Luke in person. It had only been through stories Han had told her. She was about get a crash course into the new Luke. 

When the two of them pulled apart, she lead Luke over to the table at the middle of the room. She pulled out a chair for Luke and sat beside him. Han took the one on the other side of Luke. “I don’t even know what to say.” She smiled while holding his hands. 

“I love you so much.” Luke told her. It caused a shocked expression to cross her face. Leia quickly glanced over at Han but only saw a stern look upon his face. Before Luke had been kidnapped by Vader, the words I love you would have never crossed his lips. He would have ridden on the shoulders of a Bantha than say such a “sweet” thing. Luke had always been so shy.

“I love you to and I am glad you are back here safe,” She stuttered out, turning back to Luke. The blond tilted his head to the side. “I have some questions for you though. They are pretty important.”

“I was safe with my father. He loves me and treats me well. And then Han came to live with me.”

“Han is not living with you. He is visiting.” She looked up at Han once again and saw him shaking his head. 

Luke started up. “Well maybe not at first. But I love him and my father loves me. If I want Han to stay with me, I am sure he will allow it.” Leia was stunned silent. Luke was a completely different person than the last time she saw him. He was childish, innocent even. Everything from his speak pattern to the clothing he wore; it had all changed. Luke glanced around the room as though there were hundreds of people with them. “I will have to see how many people would be willing to do a quick fuck though. It must be less than on the Death Star. How unfortunate.” Leia’s jaw hit the ground. What in the world was he saying? This was not Luke. This could not be Luke. Instead of speak any further with him in the room, she devised a quick plan. 

“Luke. How about you go and catch up with your friends in the squadron? Han and I have somethings to talk about. Do you know how to get back to the hangar?”

~’~

After Luke left, Han and Leia had an intense discussion about what help Luke needed now that he was back with the Rebellion. They spoke of psychotherapy that could help Luke revert back to the state he was in before the empire got a hold of him. It was all things that they had to speak of though. For Luke’s sake. They both agreed that they have to help him. 

Once they were finished, they headed back to the hangar Luke wondered off to. There, they found a bright red, sweating Wedge. He had his shirt pulled off and tied around his waist. Han noticed the oil from working on his X-Wing. Luke had pulled him away from his work and had him sitting on a bench. The kid was clinging to Wedge, smiling that damn charming smile. Everyone in the alliance that knew Wedge, knew he was so in love with Luke. Well, except for Luke. So It had to have been torture for the poor pilot to have a seductive Luke hanging all over him.

They walked closer to catch the tail end of their conversation. Luke was drawing circles on Wedge’s sweating chest. “You know, I am sure that no one would bother you in your room.” It was barely more than a whisper, but Han and Leia could hear it. They were attuned to Luke after spending so much time in close quarters with him. Especially Han.

“Luke. We can show you your temporary room. Just follow us.” Leia said with a saddened smile. Luke did not catch it though. He just slowly pulled away from Wedge and started away. But the three did not get very far. Commotion erupted in the hangar. They were not able to make anything out until a large black form appeared before them.

“Father? What are you doing here?” Luke questioned, turning to find his towering father making his way towards him. He had purpose in his stride. It was the first time Luke had ever felt frightened of the older ma-

Was it?

A jolt hit his brain for a moment, causing his hand to shoot up and grab his hair. Vader stopped when he saw that. His steps faltered at his son’s visible pain. He did not know what had just happened. But Luke knew. Images of a floating city in the sky. There were empty hall ways and an excitedly beeping droid trailing after him. A dark figure; a shadow towering off in the distance. It was his father. It suddenly switched to black. Yet it was not Luke closing his eyes. No, it was his father’s broad chest. He was pressing him up against a wall. Luke distinctly remembered feeling the warm liquid trailing down his leg. 

What was that?

Was it possible?

Was it possible that he had been living a lie for all this time? 

Had he not grown up at his father’s side in the darkness?

Luke started to shake. A ball grew in his throat as the confusion and terror sank into him. Beside him, Leia was watching intently. She fingered the trigger of her blaster, just as Han was doing on the other side of Luke. Wedge was alert further away, ready at any moment to grab the trembling Luke and jump into his X-Wing. They all knew this was a tense situation. They knew that it was an explosion waiting to happen. But Luke was their friend. He was being destroyed from the inside out while staying with the empire. They were at a mutual agreement to protect Luke at any costs.

“Father?” Luke whimpered. His knees went weak and nearly collapsed if Han had not been by his side. He held Luke around the waist so he did not fall to the ground. Vader saw it all. His eyes behind the mask zeroed in on Han’s hand clenched on Luke’s waist. He had stopped ten feet away from the trio. There was no need to cause a commotion. He knew that he could simply kill them all and take Luke; but the Emperor had told him to do it diplomatically. That, and these were people Luke cared about. He loved his son so he would not cause him pain by taking away those that he loved. Vader would just have to get Luke out of there the hard way.

“You must come back my son. You have had your fun, but you must come back to reality.” Vader explained while sticking his hand out for Luke to take. All the blond did was glance at the extended hand. His blue eyes hardened and looked up at the unchanging mask. 

“But I just got here.”

“Do not challenge me boy!”

Luke was seeing things. He was feeling things that he had not felt for as long as he could remember. He thought that for all of his life, he had lived with his father. He thought that his father loved him and cared for him. But all of a sudden, he was second guessing himself. Those memories were too real. They were far too clear to be fakes. So potent.

Luke’s eyes glazed over as he saw himself on a dusty planet. Han was there in a seedy cantina. Suddenly, it was white all around him. He heard the distant sound of Han yelling his name, pleading with Luke to not leave him alone, that he could not do it without him.

All the while, Vader’s temper was growing thinner and thinner. He knew what was happening to his son. He knew that his son’s memoires were flooding back into him, conflicting his thoughts on spending the rest of his life with his father and flooded in the darker. His eyes watched and Luke weakly pushed Han away. The Corellian told him he needed help, but Luke just ignored him. He stumbled forwards, stopping halfway between the two rebels and Vader. 

“Why?” Luke’s voice was barely a whisper in the wind. Everyone had to strain to hear him. “Why? What is happening to me? What are these things I am seeing!?” This time he screamed. He was so confused and lost. He yearned for someone to lead him, to hold his hand and guide him through the fog. Both of his hands shot up to pull at his blond locks as tears streamed down his face. All the rebels in the room were startled. Of course the Luke they had met a year ago had still been a child. But they had never seen him shed tears. Here Luke Skywalker was, sobbing to any of the gods that would listen to him. He was being torn apart.

The Light.

The Dark.

Piety. 

Seduction.

Cruel.

Sweet.

Back and forth, the two sides battled inside of him. His father wanted to reach out and hold him, but he held back. He knew that something inside Luke needed to win without his help. Han, however, started forwards. Luke in so much pain hurt him personally. He never wanted to see the kid like that, screaming and sobbing. It tugged at the most fundamental part inside of him. He was stopped short though. Luke had yanked out his lightsaber and activated it. Instead of the blue color he had seen last, it was a blood red. 

The same color as Vader’s.

Everyone went deathly quiet. They all were waiting to see what had happened to the warring mind of a broken boy. Had the dark side won out? Was that why he had activated his lightsaber? Perhaps he was planning to kill them all.

“You did this to me.” Vader’s attention had not pulled away from Luke the entire time. He took in everything that his son said and knew exactly how the battle turned out. “I am broken because of you!” Luke screamed, raising the lightsaber above his head. A spitting fire of hatred burned in those bright blue eyes that broke Vader’s already shattered heart. He did this to his son. There was no getting around that. He had hurt his son beyond repair. 

But he just wanted to be with his son. He loved him more than he loved the life he lived. Vader already lost everything once. He was never going to lose Luke.

He would never give Luke up.

If his son wanted to do this the hard way, then Vader had no problem complying with Luke’s wishes. Before Luke could follow through with his swing aimed at Vader’s neck, the older male blocked with his own devil red lightsaber. The shocks bounced off the clashing weapons, lighting up his son’s sweating face. 

The fact that Luke had aimed to decapitate ran a shiver down Vader’s spine. Whether it was of lust or fear, he did not know. Most of the time, it was different sides of the same coin.

“Han?” Luke heard Leia question loudly from behind him. He knew those two that he loved so much were aiming at the clashing figures. They obviously wanted to take Vader out somehow, but the two were together to get an accurate shot. So all they could do was watch and wait.

He focused hard on the blank black orbs that stared back at him where his father’s eyes should have been. “How could you do this to me!?” He screamed, pulling back before going in again with a deadly swing. The two clashed and clashed, a dancing wheel of light. If any of the rebels got too close, they would have been killed almost instantly. “How could you!?” The tears returned. Since they clouded up his sight, Luke started to take the defensive stance; blocking off the heavy swings of his father’s weapon.

The older male was silent the entire time. He knew the neurological biology of Luke’s brain was changing right in front of his eyes. He knew that the boy would not take his word like he did two days ago. The faster he ended this pointless little fight the two of them were having, the faster he could take Luke back to where he belonged. The Emperor would have to give Luke’s brain a shock once again. 

Around them, all commotion came to a grinding halt. Everyone was tense and at the ready for the dueling pair’s battle to stop. And in that silence, it did.

Luke had pulled back and quickly wiped at his stinging eyes. The burn was bothering him. He hated the turbulent emotions that were swirling through his mind. 

Why?

Why?

WHY!

The cleared up image of his father before him brought his lightsaber back swinging. Vader also brought his lightsaber down to counter the attack. But he missed a glaring move of his son. Luke had brought his hand too far up. It was way too far and way too close. Vader did not have enough time to stop, continuing his swing through the skin of Luke’s wrist. It sunk deeper and deeper into his arm, passing through the soft tissue, into the bone, and out the other side. 

With the advancements in Vader’s helmet, he could see it all happen before Luke’s naked eyes could. That did not change the fact that Vader saw red. It was a red tunnel leading down to his son’s profusely bleeding wrist. He did not see Luke’s facer as it crumbled into despair and pain. Bright blue eyes over flowed with another round of burning tears. Vader did, however, hear the blood curdling scream Luke let out as he grabbed around his arm to stop the bleeding. Commotion erupted around them as Luke collapsed onto the floor. Wedge sprinted around Han and Leia and immediately started checking on a hyperventilating Luke. 

It was Han’s turn to see red. He released fire upon Vader. His yells were muffled to Vader’s ears, but he did not care. That monster had hurt Luke. He had hurt Luke and Han could do nothing about it. It only frustrated him more that none of his hits were landing. Vader was using a combination of the force and his saber to deflect the shots off into the large hangar they were in. 

“You monster!” Han screamed over the sound of Luke’s labored breathing. Wedge tried to pry away the injured arm that Luke cradled to his chest, but he just could not. Luke sobbed, his beautiful blue eyes growing red. Every second, Han felt his blood boiling. 

Vader did this.

He hurt Luke.

It was the exact same thing Vader himself was thinking. He had hurt his son. He had hurt the center of his universe. It felt as though the entire planet was off kilter. All he could think about was grabbing Luke and getting him back to the base. There were droids there that could help him. Top medical professionals in the galaxy had been collected for that very reason. So he stepped towards the quivering boy on the floor, but the Corellian was faster in cutting him off. He had that blaster pointed right at Vader’s face; just waiting to pull the trigger so he could end the sorry sack of shit’s life.

Han was not afraid to express his anger either. “Do not take one step further.” He growled out. But Vader was stronger. He simply raised his hand and gestured towards Han’s neck. The large black hand squeezed in simulation and Han gasped out, dropping the blaster do the ground. Slowly, Han lifted off the floor as though he were really being handled by someone. 

“Han!”

“Get out of my way you filthy dog.” Luke’s father’s voice came out garbled. It seemed as though when he was angry, he became unintelligible. Yet Han fought. He struggled up until Vader threw him to the side and stormed over to Wedge and Luke. The black haired pilot tried to shield the blond on the ground to his chest, but he was not match. Once again, Vader simply used the force to move Wedge to the side. 

Finally, Vader thought. Finally my prize. Luke was whimpering and pushing himself backwards right as Vader started to reach down to grab him. He tried, boy did he try, to get away from his menacing father. He was too weak from the loss of blood though. Vader was able to grab Luke’s hips and pull him into a standing position. When their chest made contact, it was as though someone pumped adrenaline into Luke’s system. He started to flail, flail as wildly and as hard as he possibly could. Everything that had happened had seemingly reverted him back ten years. But he did not care that he was acting childish. He wanted to get away. He needed to get away. The feeling of his father’s hands tightening on his hips only caused his sobs to grow louder.

“Damn you!” He screamed, pounding on Vader’s shoulders. Everyone watched on, too stunned to do anything. Han wanted to help Luke, but he was stuck. He could not move. Whether that was from his own body or Vader forcing him to freeze, he did not know. “Damn you!” Luke repeated like a mantra as Vader tried to move them towards the exit. Panic inside Luke’s chest mounted, mounted, mounted, mou-

“I never want to see you again!” Vader shot away from Luke as though his son stabbed him. The sudden loss of a balancer caused Luke to stumble back before he caught himself.

Vader, however, was glad that no one could see his face. Those words that his son had just spoken to him destroyed what was left of his shattered heart. Nothing. Dust. It was gone. His eyes observed his battered son from behind the thick mask. He watched as Luke shook, tears streaming down his delicately smooth skin. He watched as Luke sucked in heaving breathes and the blood poured from the stump on his arm. 

He had caused this.

He did this to his son.

And now, his on wanted nothing from him.

Luke never wanted to see him again.

He could never have his child. It would never come to be.

It was never meant to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually kind of made myself sad writing Vader's part in this. Considering this is the climax of the story, don't expect any more long chapters like this one. Things are really going to be winding down from here.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even super heroes need help sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7xPls4pAIzI Chapter Music

Luke felt heavy. It was a meditative heaviness that he had felt in that past. But this one was not self-induced. No, he knew what had happened. Unlike other times where he had awoken from a heavy sleep, he had clear memories of the events that had passed before hand. It was torture, thinking about it. His father, he wanted his father. He wanted his father to hold him.

But he also wanted his father gone. He lost a part of himself in that fight. It was painful A splitting of oneself; right down the middle. Before he had come to the rebellion base, he had been one being. He had been one person.

Yet he also knew that was wrong. Luke knew that he was lying to himself as he laid in the medical bay bed. White blared down on him from all sides. It was like the walls were screaming at him, leering at him that he was lying to himself and everyone around him. The memories of Bespin came flooding back to him. Luke could see the images of his many years he spent on the dusty planet before that. The empire was not his home.

He had not been raised as “The Dark Prince of the Galaxy”. No. He was a farm boy. Not even that. On Tatooine, he remembered being used a tool. The entirety of his young life had been spent wasting away on a failing moisture farm with an abusive over seer. Everything changed when Old Ben…no, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Master, came to his aid. He taught him of his heritage, about where he belonged. Tatooine was no place for one of the last Jedi left in the galaxy. And Luke knew that. 

Han came flying in. Like the tales of Jedi Knights of old, he saved Luke. He saved Luke’s life, gave him a chance at a renaissance that Luke would have never been able to have without him. The three, plus to droids, made their escape from the desert planet. They made their escape, right into the hands of the empire.

That was when Luke saw the large black image of his father. How could he have swallowed Luke’s mind like that? How did it happen? Luke was not a weak man. He prided himself on being able to stand up for what he believed in. To be swayed by the dark side, he had no idea how it happened. But it did, and he could not deny that fact, as much as he wanted to. Somehow, Vader changed him. That change was still present in Luke as well.

The battle that warred on in his head was painful. Two opposing ideals fought for dominance within him. He felt the dark side, the strong pull of the dark side. Yet the light peaked in. You could not have darkness without light. The power of that pull was also strong. Luke knew it was because it was the first thing he had been exposed to. From the very beginning on Tatooine, he had been good, pure. 

Fatherless.

He had been fatherless. 

All those people that he hung out with back on Tatooine had fathers and mothers.

Luke had none. He had been denied that right growing up. Two strangers had raised him to be the person that he was before the “Bespin incident”. Luke pushed himself into a sitting position on the bed. His head rested in his hands in confusion. 

Beru and Own had been good people. He had seen it in them at different moments in time. But money tainted all. Their need for money hurt Luke in return. The good in him wanted to forgive and forget, considering they had been killed in his escape to Alderann. But the dark side wanted revenge. He wanted to bring them back from the dead and hack them to pieces with his own hands. Back and forth, as he sat there in silence, his mind battled on. Tears streamed down from his face and landed on the prosthetic hand. It only caused him to cry harder.

He loved his father. He loved his father more than anything in the galaxy; more than he loved himself. His father was flawed, just like any other creature. But he was so flawed that he hurt those around him. Luke knew, he knew deep down inside that if he stayed with Lord Vader; he would have ended up doing far more damage than he already had. It was a painful truth that broke Luke’s heart, but it was a truth that he had to accept. 

“Daddy…” He sobbed, curling up in a ball. He tucked his forehead between his knees and wailed. So many facets in Luke’s life, he also felt as though it was his fault that all of it happened. It hurt. Everything hurt. He thought every breath he took was a mistake. He was wasting space. “Anakin…” Luke cried into the quiet room. He heard medical droids come in, but he did not look up. They were probably going to check up on his hand. Since they were in fact droids, they would not care if he was crying. But when he heard the familiar beeping of R2, he glanced up with reddened eyes. The small blue and white droid bumped into the side of the bed, squeaking quietly. “R2, hello there.” Luke sniffled and dropped his human hand down to the top of the droid. He pet the smooth metal dome, somehow cracking a smile. It seemed like the small droid could do that to him. All those years they spent together could never be erased. He loved R2. R2 loved Luke. It made the blond smile, knowing that one of the only droids that had actually advanced to feel emotions was his. He would never give up R2. The two of them were like pet and owner. Luke would protect the small beeping droid until his dying breath. 

“Beep.” R2 bumped into the side of the bed again. And Luke understood everything. The droid had heard him crying. It was worried about Luke. It did not want Luke to be sad. Everything he told Luke only caused the blond to cry harder, his hand still on the smooth dome. When R2 raised its voice and bumped against the bed again, Luke let out a broken laugh. He glanced up at the droid with tire eyes.

“Don’t worry little guy,” Luke started, slowly making his way out of the bed. He knelt before R2 and placed his hands on either side. “I am not crying because I am sad. I am crying because I know you will always be there for me.” Luke ended, hugging the droid as it let out a happy beep.

~’~

Vader felt everything. He felt the destructive sadness that flowed through his sons mind. It was like someone had stabbed him in the gut. He had not felt this sad since his wife had died. No… Perhaps he had never felt this sad in his life. It was as though he had died once again. Once again, he had lost everything he had ever cared for. However, this time, he did it to himself. 

Perhaps he deserved it? Perhaps this was the galaxies way of punishing him for the sins that he had committed in his life. There was a simplicity in thinking of it in that frame of mind. It gave him something to hold onto in this life time. It gave him a small reason to live. Vader knew that he needed to atone for the sins. Even if it was in his dying breath, he would work to have his beautiful son forgive what he had done. 

There was nothing in his mind that said Luke would ever give him the sweet relief of forgiveness; but Vader had always been a hopeful man. All throughout his youth, he lived in his head, always reaching for the stars. Why should this situation be any different?

So the first part of working off what he had done was living through the same pain that Luke was going through. There was no way he could understand, but taking the first step would help. 

Vader would do anything for his child. 

That never changed.

~’~

Han found Luke sitting next to the med bay bed, speaking quietly to R2-D2. Han was always negative to droids, seeing them as tools to get a job done. But Luke was different. Han did not know if it was the Jedi blood that was running through his blood or something entirely different. Either way, he loved every creature he came across. He saw the goodness that lay dormant in people. That included droids. 

Luke had an incredible soft spot for the small R2 unit. Ever since Han first met the kid, the small blue and white droid was trailing along. It helped that Luke knew how to speak with it. 

It did not take away from the fact that Han was actually seeing Luke smile. In that moment, he never loved a droid more than he loved R2. The trash can was getting the kid to smile, something neither he, Leia, or even Wedge could accomplish. Not wanting to ruin the moment, he leant against the wall right inside the door. Luke looked calm, peaceful. He seemed like his actual age of 18 in that moment as he laughed at something the droid said. 

After a few moments, he cleared his throat, getting the attention of the two. Luke’s slightly red eyes shot up and saw that Han was in the room with them. The smile grew slightly, making Han’s heart flutter. It was an intimate moment; soft and gentle. There was hope in that little smile Luke gave him.

“How are you feeling kid?” Han asked, walking over to Luke. He sat on the opposite side of the blond, sandwiching him in between the droid and himself. Luke shrugged. It was the least exciting reaction he had seen out of the kid in days. The sadness that Luke was trying to hide was ever present. He was not meant to be sad. No. Han decided that it did not fit the blond. In that moment, he made a vow to himself that he would help Luke get better. So when Luke did not answer verbally, Han threw a warm arm around Luke’s shoulders and slid the kid closer to him. He pressed his lips to the crown of Luke’s head and heard a quiet sob escape Luke’s lips.

“I’m sorry.” It was a whisper. Han barely caught it. “I am so sorry. I… I need help…I am in pain.” Han’s heart ripped in two at the broken sound of Luke’s voice. He heard the lump in Luke’s throat. It ripped away at the usually smooth voice. It was so obvious that Luke was hurt. He was shattered. 

In an attempt to help, Han cupped the back of Luke’s neck with one hand and a cheek with the other. He brushed away the crystalline tears that trailed over Luke’s smooth cheeks. The pain he felt at Luke crying. It was wrong. Luke was not supposed to cry. He was so strong. But what happened to him would break anyone. And Luke could not be strong all the time. Even heroes needed a break. “You don’t need to apologize. You did nothing wrong.”

“But-“

“Shhh,” Han pressed a gentle finger to Luke’s lips. The plump lips quivered underneath his skin as he cupped Luke’s face. “You are hurt. You were hurt. It’s time for you to heal. Let us help you.” He watched as Luke broke into sobs between his hands. Behind him, R2 practically snuggled up against Luke’s back. The Corellian allowed it, considering the droids relationship to Luke. “You are so strong, so resilient. But sometimes, the most helpful people need the help in return.” Han pulled Luke’s crying face to his and pressed their foreheads together. Luke pulled up this time, still crying, and pressed his lips to Han’s. It was barely a touch, but Han got the message. He got the message loud and clear. 

Luke understood that he was broken. There were pieces of himself lying on the floor in that hangar that they would pick up, together. He also knew that there were pieces of himself that they would never be able to retrieve. Those were locked in his father’s heart. Han did not fault him for that. Why would he? Luke was just a boy and he finally found out that his father was still alive.

Finally, Luke pulled away, their foreheads still pressed together. His crying had slowed down, but not ended completely. 

“I am ready to be helped.”

For the first time in a long time, Luke felt confident about the future before him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me just start by saying I know that this may have ended abruptly for some, but this was an appropriate ending for me. I felt as though this was a good ending for both Luke and Han. As someone who identifies with, and looks up to Luke, I really connected with him while writing this. I see as him as a hero and someone who can persevere through anything. I suffer from severe depression and have thought of some pretty bad thoughts, similar to the ones he was thinking in this chapter. I must admit I wrote this partially for myself. If Luke can have the strength to come out and ask for help, than I can to. Something I also thought worth mentioning, coming out for help when you are depressed is so hard; but something that is really important. It can save lives.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so bad to Luke. Someone should ban me from writing about him. I get so sadistic when writing for him. I apologize. And yes, I made him younger. I feel as though having such a fear of Darth Vader would be slightly more explainable.


End file.
